Syn błękitnego nieba
by Kirichin
Summary: Jestem Aomine Daiki, teoretyczny licealista, który od sześciu lat nie wychodzi ze swojego mieszkania. [AoKaga]
1. Chapter 1

**A**omine Daiki. Szesnaście lat. Sto dziewięćdziesiąt dwa centymetry wzrostu. Ciemna karnacja. Czarne, wpadające w odcienie granatu włosy. Niebieskie oczy. Licealista... to znaczy, teoretyczny licealista. Nie jestem pewien, czy sam fakt dostania się do ogólnokształcącej szkoły ponadgimnazjalnej robi ze mnie licealistę. Oczywiście, moje wątpliwości nie wykluczają ciągłych, nieustannych, niekończących się monologów matki. Po słowach: "Życie licealne..." zwykłem się bezwstydnie wyłączać. Nie mam licealnego życia. Jedyne życie, jakie postanowiłem mieć, to swoje własne. Moje własne życie oznacza przemieszczanie się od pokoju do łazienki, a w przypływach nadludzkiej siły i do kuchni zrobię sobie mały spacerek. Od pięciu lat nie wyszedłem z mieszkania, realne kontakty międzyludzkie ograniczając do "cześć", "dzień dobry", "dobry wieczór", a jak mnie najdzie ochota to i "do widzenia" potrafię z siebie wydusić. Każdy, każdy, każdy. Każdy, kto przekroczy próg domu rodziny Aomine to człowiek mający mniejsze lub większe pojęcie o psychiatrii.

- Ohydne. - głośno wyrażam swoje myśli. Pod białym sufitem od kilku miesięcy wisi długa, cienka pajęczyna. Buja się na boki za przyczyną najlżejszych ruchów powietrza. Przywiązałem się do tej pajęczyny. Ona jest ze mną codziennie. Kiedy jem obiad, kiedy przechodzę kolejne poziomy w kolejnej grze, kiedy śpię, kiedy, kiedy, kiedy. Kompletnie niczego nie mówi, zresztą, zacząłbym się obawiać o swoje zdrowie psychiczne, gdybym usłyszał głos pajęczyny.

- Daiki-chan! - przewracam się z pleców na bok i wlepiam wzrok w uchylone drzwi. Nasłuchuję. Matka, z całą pewnością, siedzi na białej kanapie w pokoju przyległym do mojego. Nasze mieszkanie jest małe. Mój pokój, korytarz, łazienka, salon połączony z kuchnią grający rolę sypialni rodziców. Nasze mieszkanie jest moim rajem. - Daiki-chan, chodź! Zaraz będzie lecieć Siedmiu samurajów, musisz poznać kino japońskie! Przyda ci się to do egzaminów wstępnych na studia! - oglądałem wszystkie filmy Akiro Kurosawy. Oglądałem jego wszystkie filmy, dokładnie znałem jego biografię, przeczytałem obszerną książkę na temat jego fascynacji kulturą Europy i teatru Nyo. Wiedziałem o nim więcej niż przeciętny student pierwszego roku aktorstwa. - Da-aiki-chan! - kontynuowała swoje wołania. Moje argumenty do niej nie docierały, bo ona wcale nie chciała, żebym obejrzał Siedmiu samurajów. Ona chciała przekonać mnie do samodzielnego wyjścia z pokoju, bo metoda małych kroczków, według nowego miłośnika psychiki ludzkiej, zaprocentuje i już w ostatniej klasie liceum wyjdę z domu. Cudownie! Cudownie! Szkoda tylko, że do salonu chodzę przeciętnie sześć razy dziennie i, nie uwierzycie, robię to bez niczyjej pomocy ani nawet zachęty. Matka dwa lata temu się zbuntowała i przestała przynosić mi jedzenie do pokoju. Jedzenie jest ważnym elementem w życiu każdego człowieka. Nawet tego człowieka, który nie wychodzi ze swojego mieszkania. - Daki, no! - wywróciłem się, spadając z łóżka i doznając niemiłego spotkania z twardą podłogą. Źle wymierzyłem odległość od krawędzi, by móc przewrócić się na brzuch. Westchnąłem ciężko, przytulając policzek do zimnego drewna. - Jak już zleciałeś to możesz wstać i przyjść! - nie wychodzenie z domu, prócz szeregu ciągnący się do nieskończoności zalet, ma tą jedną wadę, że nawet błędy w obliczeniach stają się schematyczne. Wstałem i wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju.

- Kupmy większe łóżko. - mruknąłem, nadal stojąc w drzwiach. Lustrowałem mieszkanie. Wyłączony telewizor, matka siedząca nie na kanapie, a przy stole, brak obiadu i butów ojca. Czyli wszystko, prócz dwóch pierwszych rzeczy jakie zauważyłem, było normalnie.

- Jeśli pójdziesz ze mną do sklepu i wybierzesz. - właśnie przez to jedno jedyne zdanie od sześciu lat śpię na tym samym, niewygodnym, ciasnym łóżku. Tylko i wyłącznie z niezrozumiałego dla mnie kaprysu matki.

- Nie ma Siedmiu samurajów to wracam do kontemplowania istoty wszechrzeczy. - odpowiedziałem matce i odwróciłem się na pięcie z zamiarem powrotu na niewygodne łóżko.

- Stój! - rozkaz. Kiedy matka zaczyna rozkazywać to znaczy tylko tyle, że trzeba wykonać i modlić się o zachowanie życia. Wstrzymałem oddech. - Usiądź tu ze mną, porozmawiajmy. - wdech-wydech, wdech-wydech. Uratowany.

- Istota wszechrzeczy może zaczekać, co? - burknąłem pod nosem, siadając na jednym z czterech krzeseł. Matka stukała palcami o blat stołu. Była u kosmetyczki i nosiła sztuczne paznokcie. "Może chce, żebym umył naczynia?" - pomyślałem i automatycznie zerknąłem na zlew. Pusto.

- Widzisz... - poprawiła włosy. Była u fryzjera i skróciła grzywkę. "Może chce, żebym pochwalił jej nową fryzurę?". - ...dostałam list od dyrektora twojej...

- Nie idę. - odpowiedziałem, zanim zdążyła zadać pytanie. Ściągnęła brwi, marszcząc przy tym groźne czoło. Tą specyficzną i przerażającą umiejętność wyrażania swojego gniewu za pomocą szaleńczego wyrazu twarzy, to nie ulega wątpliwości, odziedziczyłem po niej. Naszą walkę na spojrzenia przerwał dopiero dzwonek do drzwi. "To za wcześnie na ojca...".

- Otworzysz? - zapytała, wstając z miejsca i szybkim krokiem przeszła przez salon. Wiedziała, że nie otworzę.

- Dzień dobry! - nie znałem tego głosu. "Nowy znawca umysłów ludzkich?". - Przepraszam za najście, ale wczoraj ja i moja rodzina przeprowadziliśmy się do mieszkania obok. Chciałam się jedynie przywitać, przedstawić i poczęstować... moim wypiekiem. - "Nowi sąsiedzi? - po moich plecach przebiegł dreszcz. - Muszę się stąd szybko ewakuować...".

- Witamy! Witamy! Proszę, niech pani wchodzi. Przedstawię pani mojego syna... - "Wiedziałem, wiedziałem. Teraz nawet jeśli zamknąłbym się w łazience, to trzymałaby tą kobietę tak długo, aż umarłbym w tej łazience z nudów.".

- Nazywam się Kagami Akino. Miło mi poznać wszystkich domowników. - to mnie poraziło. Poraził mnie jej miły, niewymuszony uśmiech. Poraził mnie jej lekki kroki i nisko składany ukłon. Poraziła mnie szczerość jej każdego gestu. "Kagami Akino..." - powtórzyłem w myślach.

- Proszę, proszę, niech pani siada. - matka odsunęła krzesło dla nowej sąsiadki. - Jestem Aomine Teru, a to mój syn, Aomine Daiki. - kobieta usiadła, kładąc na stole ciasto. Nie wyglądało na japońskie. W ogóle wyglądało dziwnie. Tak kompletnie... nieazjatycko. Matka prawie rzuciła się w stronę kuchni, by bardzo hałaśliwie zacząć szukać najlepszej zastawy.

- Ile masz lat, Aomine-kun? - znów mnie poraziło. Dreszcze przyjemności przechodziły po moich plecach bez opanowania. "Piękna...".

- Szesnaście. - padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź, choć nie z moich ust. Kobieta odwróciła się do mojej matki, a ja sam prawie jęknąłem. Chciałem podziwiać jej twarz dłużej. Chciałem, żeby na mnie patrzyła tymi ufnymi oczyma. Chciałem, żeby uśmiechała się do mnie tym cudownym uśmiechem.

- Szesnaście! Naprawdę!? To znaczy, że jest w wieku mojego syna! - matka wyprostowała się nagle, trzymając w dłoniach najlepszą zastawę. Zmroziło mnie. Nowa sąsiadka wyglądała jak studentka pierwszego roku, choć mogły to być jedynie moje omamy, ale nie... ona wyglądała naprawdę młodo. Była piękna, ufna, szczera, miła, spokojna. Czułem się, jakby obok mnie siedziała bogini. Bogini, która okazała się mieć syna w moim wieku. Mój świat umarł, zanim zdążył się narodzić. Ona przeprowadziła na moim świecie aborcje i nie nękały ją przez to żadne wyrzuty sumienia! Prawdziwa, okrutna bogini. - Do jakiego liceum chodzisz, Aomine-kun? - ponownie zwróciła się do mnie, ale ani jeden dreszcz nie zawitał już na moich plecach. "Stara. Zdecydowanie musi być stara.".

- Do Akademii Too. - moja matka rozłożyła zastawę, z uśmiechem i wielkim zadowoleniem przyjmując temat liceum. Temat tabu w naszym mieszkaniu.

- Naprawdę!? - Kagami Akino aż podskoczyła w miejscu. - To tak samo, jak Taiga! - o mało nie zakrztusiłem się kawałkiem nieazjatycko wyglądającego ciasta. "No to wpadliśmy, mamuś. Teraz wytłumacz jej, że nie ruszam się z domu od sześciu lat.". - Słyszałam, że to szkoła o bardzo wysokim poziomie sportowym i naukowym. Taiguś poszedł tam ze względu na koszykówkę. On kocha kosza! Grałby w kosza dniami i nocami. Z boiska to go muszę siłą ściągać! - roześmiała się na wspomnienie swojego syna. Moja matka powoli gasła i nawet sztucznego uśmiechu nie umiała utrzymać na twarzy. - Może chcesz poznać Taigę, Aomine-kun? - z tej dziwnej, robiącej nieazajtyckie ciasta kobiety emanowała taka energia, że mogłem jedynie kiwnął głową na znak zgody. "Ona naprawdę jest jakąś boginią.". - To świetnie! Jak tylko Taiguś wróci ze szkoły, od razu polecę mu, by przyszedł się przywitać! Tak się cieszę! Tak się cieszę! - wołała, klaskając cichutko. - Jestem pewna, że się polubicie, Aomine-kun!

"O ile prędzej czy później nie uzna mnie za świra."


	2. Chapter 2

**K**iedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Kagami Taigę pomyślałem, że rodzice kupili psa. Merdający ogon i stojące na baczność uszy, tego mu brakowało. Widziałem roześmianego rudzielca jako lustrzane odbiciem charakteru jego matki. Szczery, ufny, prosty, roześmiany. Nie miał w sobie tylko kobiecej gracji, delikatności i uwodzicielskich ruchów ciała. Jeśli Kagami Akino byłaby rasowym koker-spanielem, to Kagami Taiga przyjąłby formę niesfornego, wyrośniętego kundla.  
- Jesteś upierdliwy.  
- A ty wkurwiający.  
- Nie chciałem tutaj być.  
- Też nie chciałem, żebyś zakłócał moją idealną przestrzeń.  
- Skisisz się tutaj.  
- A może moją aspiracją życiową jest być kiszonym ogórkiem?  
Mniej-więcej tak wyglądała nasza rozmowa, którą prowadziliśmy od przeszło trzydziestu minut. Nie lubiłem go. Nie lubiłem go od chwili, w której przekroczył próg mojego mieszkania. Nie lubiłem go, ale nasze matki zdecydowały, że mamy razem siedzieć w moim pokoju. Mój pokój jest moją świątynią, moim sanktuarium, moim miejscem świętym. Ten rudy kundel niszczył doskonałą harmonię tego miejsca.  
- Nie dotykaj.  
- Nie umiem siedzieć na dupie i nic nie robić!  
- Z robalami w tyłku chodzi się do lekarza.  
Leżałem na plecach. Leżałem na plecach i musiałem dzielić swoje niewygodne łóżko z Kagami Taigą, który, mimo moich licznych nakazów, nie rozgościł się na podłodze. Nie interesował mnie zbytnio. Zabierał mi powietrze i przez jego obecność będę musiał wywietrzyć pokój. Śmierdział. Śmierdział innymi ludźmi, śmierdział tłumem, śmierdział zewnętrznym światem, śmierdział otwartością, śmierdział towarzyskością, śmierdział...  
- Jakim cudem nie jesteś spasioną świnią?  
- Jest coś takiego jak trening w domu, choć wiem, że dla twojego mózgu, o ile jakiś masz, jest to trudne do pojęcia.  
- Spieprzaj, gnoju.  
- To mój pokój i moje mieszkanie.  
Zamilkł, choć wiedziałem, że to chwilowe. Nie peszył się, gdy raz po raz rzucałem w jego stronę obraźliwe komentarze. Nie umiał siedzieć cicho. Nie umiał nie rozmawiać. Nie umiał spokojnie czekać. Nie umiał się nie zaprzyjaźnić.  
- Przeczytałeś wszystkie te książki?  
- Nie dotykaj, powiedziałem.  
- Przecież nawet ich nie musnąłem, debilu!  
Głośny. Okropnie głośny. Pajęczyna nad moim sufitem bujała się szybciej niż zwykle. Kagami Taiga denerwował wszystkich. Nawet moja pajęczyna czuła się zbulwersowana jego obecnością.  
- Jesteś mądry?  
- W twoim towarzystwie nawet but jest mądry.  
- Nie znasz mnie, kurwa. Nie wiesz, czy jestem czy nie!  
- Wydzielasz głupotę na kilometry. Boję się, że możesz mnie zatruć i chyba się pofatyguję, żeby otworzyć okno.  
Śmierdział. Śmierdział wszystkim tym, czego nienawidziłem. Uśmiechał się, śmiał, mówił głupoty, potykał w przejściu, przepraszał i przymilnie zachowywał przy starszych ludziach, których nie znał. Był wszystkim, wszystkim, czego się wyparłem.  
Huk.  
- Mówiłem ci, kurwa, żebyś niczego nie dotykał.  
- Samo spadło.  
- Dopóki nie podlazłeś i po to nie sięgnąłeś, jakoś grawitacja nigdy wcześniej się tego nie domagała.  
Przewróciłem się na bok i wyjrzałem zza biurka. Rudy pies nachylił się i podniósł z podłogi masywny album.  
- Ale miałeś wyszczerz! Ty też się umiesz uśmiechać, pacanie.  
- Odłóż to na miejsce.  
- O! Chodziłeś do szkoły!  
- Odłóż to na miejsce.  
- Kim jest ten mężczyzna...  
Kolejny huk. Album ponownie upadł, kiedy wytrąciłem go Kagami`mu z rąk.  
- Odłóż na miejsce.  
Więcej nie powiedziałem i wróciłem na swoje niewygodne, od sześciu lat takie samo łóżko. Opadłem na brzuch i nic więcej mnie nie obchodziło. Przeszłość jest przeszłością. Nic już nie ma znaczenia. Mój pokój jest moją świątynią, moim sanktuarium, moim schronem. Kagami Taiga wtargnął do niego nieproszony, hałaśliwy, irytujący. Kagami Taiga dotykał wszystkiego, komentował wszystko, pytał o wszystko, przekładał wszystko.  
- Zostaw.  
- Odłóż na miejsce.  
- Nie dotykaj.  
Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Kagami Taigę pomyślałem, że rodzice kupili psa. Chyba tak bardzo się nie pomyliłem.  
- Da-aiki! Kagami-ku-un! - przeciągły krzyk mojej matki sprawił, że rudy pies oderwał się od grzebania w ułożonych alfabetycznie płytach i jak na komendę wybiegł z pokoju. Przynajmniej jest dobrze wytresowany. -Daiki, całymi dniami siedzisz w domu, więc...  
- Proszę, Aomine-kun, naucz Taigę wszystkich mądrych rzeczy, bo on tylko o graniu w koszykówkę myśli! Wierzę, że ty jedyny dasz radę! Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun! Wszystko jest w twoich rękach.  
Nasza nowa sąsiadka jest boginią i ma rudego, niesfornego kundla. Bogini bardzo kocha swojego kundla, dlatego zrobi dla niego wszystko. A przecież namówienie mnie na udzielanie korepetycji nie jest wcale takie trudne.


	3. Chapter 3

**K**agami Taiga wtargnął nieproszony do mojego sanktuarium. Rzucił na biurko podręczniki i zeszyty. Poprzestawiał i pomieszał wszystkie harmonijnie ułożone rzeczy. Przeszedł jak tajfun albo huragan, do tego śmiał się nieprzerwanie i bez pohamowania.  
- Jesteś idiotą.  
- Może mi powiesz coś, czego jeszcze nie wiem!?  
Darł się, zaciskając mocniej ołówek w dłoni. Warczał pod nosem, nachylając się bardziej nad biurkiem. To już trzy godziny. Siedziałem obok niego. Mówiłem do niego. Pouczałem go. Obrażałem. Uderzałem książką po głowie. Kagami Taiga naprawdę był niesfornym kundlem. Nawet najlepsze i najbardziej wyrafinowane riposty nie sprawiały, że rzucał to wszystko i wychodził, trzaskając drzwiami. To stawało się irytujące. Przyjacielska postawa rudego psa stawała się irytująca. Mdliło mnie od niego.  
- Zmieniam zdanie... jesteś bezmózgowcem.  
- Co znowu zrobiłem źle!?  
- Ty nawet, kurwa, dodawać nie potrafisz. Powiedz mi, zjebie, ile jest siedem plus osiem, bo zaraz wyjdę z siebie i stanę obok.  
- No, kurwa, ten...  
- Oświeć mnie.  
- Czekaj i nie stawiaj mnie pod presją!  
- Jaką, kurwa, presją! Ty jesteś tylko głupi! Nie! Ty specjalizujesz się w zabijaniu własnych, szarych komórek!  
- Zamknij się, ja tu myślę!  
- Oo! No nie mów? To mnie dopiero zaskoczyłeś!  
- Piętnaście!  
- To czemu, do jasnej cholery, napisałeś czternaście!?  
- Bo mi się ten... pomyliło, no!  
- To niech ci się, kurwa, na przyszłość nie myli! Poprawiaj!  
Od ciągłych uderzeń wyszło mu kilka guzów, ale Kagami Taiga raczej nie przejmował się stanem swojej głowy. On się niczym nie przejmował, tylko co rusz wyglądał za okno, jakby było tam coś ciekawego. Kochał zewnętrzny świat. Kochał go bardziej niż ściany, niewygodne łóżko, biurko, krzesło, szafy z książkami. Kochał tłumy, hałas, rażące słońce, zimno, śnieg, deszcz. Jakby było co kochać, jakby to w ogóle było ważne.  
- A grałeś kiedyś w kosza, Aomine?  
Zapytał zaczepnie, odrywając wzrok od zadania i patrzył na mnie. Niepokojące, drażniące, dzikie. Nie wiem, jak mógłbym opisać to spojrzenie. Kagami Taiga nie tylko był niesfornym kundlem, ale i nieokiełznaną bestią. Tliły się w nim pierwotne instynkty człowieka. Niepohamowane, niszczące, mordercze. Parł naprzód, nie przejmując się niczym, niczego się nie lękając. Wyśmiewał ból, kpił sobie ze śmierci. Był chwilą. Mieniącą i szybko się wypalającą. To nieistotne. Nieistotne, że żyje tylko ułamek sekundy, że niedługo się skończy. Ważne było by błyszczeć, by płonąć.  
Opuściłem wzrok.  
- Rób zadanie.  
- Kiedy ja już skończyłem!  
- Rób następne.  
- Kiedy już nie ma!  
- To idź do swojego mieszkania.  
- No chodź, zagrajmy! Zobaczysz! To jest...  
- Wynoś się.  
Sam potrafiłem być bestią, ale bestią innego rodzaju niż Kagami. On buchał żywym ogniem. On atakował, szarpał, miotał się, gdy ja zimnym spojrzeniem i chłodnym tonem paraliżowałem ciało. Podniosłem na niego nieustępliwe spojrzenie. Nie zląkł się. Nie trząsł. Nie uciekł. Nie wyszedł...  
Co za nieposłuszny kundel!  
- Pójdę grać. Z twojego okna widać boisko. Tylko popatrz. Chyba aż tak się nie boisz.  
Zasunął krzesło zostawiając zeszyty i podręczniki. Zostawiając nieporządek, smród zewnętrznego świata i echo swojego nieprzerwanego śmiechu.  
- Jeszcze wrócę, proszę pani!  
- No! Ja mam nadzieję! Obiecałeś, że pokażesz mi, jak zrobić to ciasto... jak to ono się nazywało?  
- Sernik, prze pani! Jest pyszne, no nie? Przyjdę i pokażę, ale ukradnę kilka kawałków!  
- A kradnij, tylko wracaj szybko, dzikusie jeden!  
Brzęczał mi w uszach, mieszał w głowie, sprowadzał na skraj furii i poirytowania. Tylko dla zabawy! On żył zabawą. Niesforny kundel, któremu wystarczy założyć obroże i przypiąć do smyczy by stał się warczącym, wściekłym potworem.  
Niczego się nie nauczył. Kiedy wypleniło się z niego jeden błąd, na jego miejsce rosło dwanaście innych. Mniejszych, ale lepiej zakorzenionych. Gdy rozumiał temat, popełniał najprostsze błędy obliczeniowe. Kiedy poznał wzór, niepewny własnej pamięci, kreślił kilka wersji i sprawdzał, która bardziej przypomina prawidłowy. Najgorsze nie było to, że nie potrafił niczego, ale to, z jaką trudnością przychodziło mu przyswajanie wiedzy.  
Stuk.- Stuk.- Stuk.  
Małe kamyki obijały się o szybę. Ignorować. Pokazać swoją obojętność a znudzi się. Nawet najbardziej żywiołowy pies kładzie się w kącie, gdy pan nie okazuje mu zainteresowania.  
- Aomine!  
Uparty.  
- Aomine-e!  
Niezwykle uparty.  
- E! Tchórzu!  
Uparty jak osioł!  
Poderwałem się z krzesła i z rozmachem otworzyłem okno. Smród. Mnóstwo smrodu. Świat śmierdział.  
- Patrz się tutaj!  
Machał do mnie, a z jego twarzy nie znikał wredny i roześmiany uśmiech. Nachylił się po piłkę i pobiegł w stronę boiska.  
- Grajmy już, Kagamicchi!  
- Kagami-kun, nie powinieneś niepokoić tak ludzi.  
- W tej Ameryce w ogóle nie znają zasad kultury ani dobrego stylu. Mówiłem ci, że dzisiaj twoim szczęśliwym kolorem jest niebieski, a nie czarny, Kagami.  
- Tai-cha-an! Daj z siebie wszystko!  
- Czy ten obcy ktoś może mi zrzucić jakieś słodycze?  
- Gdzie są moje nożyczki?  
Przyjaciele? Kundle szybko znajdują wielu towarzyszy. Niczego się nie wstydzą, nic je nie obchodzi. Tylko ciągła zabawa, zabawa, zabawa. Słowa nie są ważne. Ważny jest tylko śmiech i uśmiech, i ruch. Ciągle się ruszać, przemieszczać. Kagami Taiga nie wytrzymałby sekundy bez choćby zgięcia palców.  
- Tamten to Aomine. Będzie patrzył, jak gramy. On nie wierzy w moc koszykówki! Pokażmy mu, na co nas stać!  
Nie przypominam sobie, bym cokolwiek mówił o jakiejkolwiek koszykówce, ale... ale on już wiedział swoje. Wyciągnie pochopnych wniosków i tworzenie własnych, sprzecznych teorii na wszystko - to specjalność tego rudego psa.  
Dawno temu porzuciłem oglądanie programów sportowych, dlatego nie wiem, na jakim poziomie byli znajomi kundla. Podobało mi się. Podobała mi się ich pewność siebie, ich upór, ich siła, ich pasja, ich zaciętość. Podobało mi się to, jak rzucali, biegali, kozłowali, krzyczeli. Podobało mi się coś, co pochodzi z zewnętrznego świata, ale... ale nie myślałem o koszykówce jak o zewnętrznym, śmierdzącym świecie. Nie myślałem tak, bo wpisałem w swoją świątynie możliwość podziwiania ich gry przez okno. Wpisałem boisko do terenu mojego sanktuarium.  
- Kagamicchi! Podanie!  
- Tai-cha-an! Jesteś niepokonany!  
- To mnie nudzi. Chciałbym zjeść jakiegoś batona.  
- Wartościowe są tylko rzuty za trzy. Nie myśl, że wygraliście, bo jesteście silniejsi.  
- Prawdziwy przywódca wie, jak wykorzystać swoje bestie.  
Umiałem ich określić, choć nie znałem ani imion, ani nazwisk. Blondyn był bardzo podobny do kundla, ale słabszy i niepewny. Dziewczyna za wszelką cenę chciała być zauważona i uwielbiała kundla. Dryblas udawał wiecznie znudzonego. Okularnik posiadał więcej dumy niż przeciętny medalista olimpijski. Czerwonowłosy wyglądał na skrajnego sadystę z kompleksem wzrostu. Kundel zebrał wokół siebie... niedowartościowanych ludzi. Kundel lubił towarzystwo genialnych indywidualności, które zazwyczaj są szanowane przez społeczeństwo, ale unika się ich jak ognia. Kundel lubił niezłe osobowości... a niezwykłe osobowości lubił jego prostotę, nieprzerwany śmiech, nieznikający uśmiech i hałaśliwą postawę.  
- I jak, Aomine!? Chcesz zagrać!?  
Zmęczeni. Byli skrajnie zmęczeni, ale nie potrafili mu odmówić. Stanowili grupę rasowych psów, wiernie podążających za głośnym kundlem. Gdyby powiedział im: "dzisiaj lecimy na księżyc!", to bez wahania zaczęliby szukać skafandrów dla kosmonautów.  
- Dzięki. Postoję w oknie.  
Zawiedziony. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że przez jego twarz przeszedł grymas zawiedzenia. Jakby to było ważne, czy będę z nim grał, czy nie. Czy tam zejdę, czy nie. Znamy się ledwo dwa dni. Nawet nie wiem, czy pamiętam, jak się kozłuje! Czego tu żałować?  
- Kagami-ku-un! Kagami-ku-un! Jeśli już skończyłeś, to chodź! Mam już wszystkie składniki! - moja matka krzyczała z okna. Kundel pożegnał się z wszystkimi. Wszyscy bardzo nie chcieli, by szedł, ale kundel był wytresowanym kundlem. Reagował na komendy dorosłych.  
- Już idę, prze pani! Lecę do pani na skrzydłach!  
Kagami Taiga wtargnął niczym huragan w moje życie i to coraz bardziej mnie irytowało.


	4. Chapter 4

**D**oświadczający głębokiego zamknięcia człowiek zaczyna żyć tylko własnym światem wewnętrznym. To sprawia, że nie świruje. Ja nie zwariowałem tylko dzięki nieskończonemu powtarzaniu tytułów filmów, które widziałem. I nazwisk reżyserów. I zdań zapisanych w książkach, które czytałem. I imion ich twórców. Ciągnąca się wyliczanka. Nie zwariować, nie ześwirować, trzymać się siebie.  
- Zimno mi... zimno mi... zimno mi... mamo... mamo... gdzie jesteś? Zimno mi...  
Rażące światło lampy skutecznie mnie zbudziło. Skrzywiłem się, gdy moim ciałem targnęły długie i raniące dreszcze.  
- Daiki, otwórz oczy, usiądź. Przyniosę ci herbatę.  
Co to? Niedobrze mi. Mięśnie kurczą się, spinają, rozluźniają, bolą. Niedobrze mi. Co to? A, tak. Muszę zetrzeć pot z twarzy. To ręcznik. Tak, tak. Muszę jakoś wstać. Podpieram się na drgających rękach.  
- Daiki, ślina.  
Co? Zdaje mi się, że ona stoi gdzieś niedaleko, ale nie mogę jej zobaczyć. Ślina? Ach, tak. Muszę coś zrobić z tą śliną. Niedobrze mi. Co to było? Gdzie to było? Niedobrze mi.  
- Będę rzygał.  
- Przyniosłam miskę i herbatę.  
- Niedobrze mi.  
- Spróbuj zasnąć. Zostawię zapaloną lampkę.  
- Będę rzygał!  
- Uspokój się, Daiki! Ja też mam tego dość! Też mi niedobrze! Też chcę, by było już dobrze! Uspokój się, Daiki! Zacznij żyć!  
Trzask. - Trzask. - Trzask.  
Uciekła, zatrzasnęła drzwi. Opadam na łóżko. Znów jestem sam. Dreszcze i pot, i ślina, i łzy. Niedobrze mi. Niedobrze.  
- Zimno... mamo... zimno mi...  
- Daiki, on... on... tak! Tak! Nie umiem... nie umiem na niego patrzeć. Nie chcę! To nie ty musisz z nim siedzieć! Zamknij się! Nie wiesz, jak tu jest! Nie wiesz, jaki on jest! Ciebie nigdy nie ma! Nie ma! Gdyby nie ja... nie! Nie! Niech usłyszy! Niech wszyscy słyszą! Nie chcę tak! Nie chcę spędzić reszty życia na zajmowaniu się jakimś bękartem twojej siostry!  
- Zimno... mamo... zimno mi...  
- Wracaj tu! Wracaj i weź go stąd! Zabierz! Niech się wynosi!  
- Zimno... mamo... mamo... gdzie jesteś?  
- Wynoście się razem! Nienawidzę was! Dlaczego to mam być ja!?  
- Mamo... mamo...  
Co to? Kim? Ja... to o mnie. Nie. Co to? Ach, tak. Kołdra. Muszę iść spać. Muszę zasnąć. Jutro muszę... jutro Kagami przyjdzie...

Od ponad dwóch tygodni rudy pies niszczy harmonie mojej świątyni. Pozwalam mu na to, w zmian oczekując, że każdego dnia będzie grał w kosza ze swoją watahą. Dopiero niedawno zorientowałem się, że wśród niedowartościowanych, rasowych szczeniaków jest jeszcze jeden... trudno go zobaczyć. Rzadko kiedy ktoś o nim wspomina, ale zdaje się być ważną częścią ich stada. Gdyby rudego kundla nazwać przywódcą, ten niewidzialny chłopak byłby przewodnikiem. Zdążyłem nadać każdemu z nich określenia. Kundel woła ich po imieniu, ale ich imiona nie są mi potrzebne. Jedynie kundel ma imię, bo jemu wolno wejść do mojego sanktuarium. On i jego matka mają imiona. To wyróżnienie nie sprawia, że zaczynam go lubić. Z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej irytuje mnie jego głupota, nigdy nie znikający uśmiech, nieustająca chęć rozmowy i nawiązania przyjacielskich stosunków. Chyba nikt go nie uświadomił, że można przeżyć cały wiek, a nie spotkać ani jednego przyjaciela. Zdecydowanie kundel nadużywa słów ważnych, co sprawia, że stają się błahe. Wrzuca do jednego worka wszystkich. Jakby świat naprawdę był wspaniałym miejscem.  
- Skończyłem!  
Od dwóch tygodni stałym miejscem kundla jest krzesło obok biurka lub podłoga. Czasami pod moją nieobecność wchodzi na łóżko, jednak wielokrotne reprymendy zaczynają działać i wydaje mi się, że rudzielec zaczyna rozumieć gdzie są jego miejsca.  
- Pokaż.  
Wyciągnąłem dłoń, a kundel podał mi swój zeszyt. Ma ładne pismo. Raczej nie popełnia literówek, każdą kreskę stawia z wielkim namaszczeniem. Na ładnym piśmie się kończy. Wszystko, co zapisze, a co nie jest cytatem, to bezwartościowy bełkot lub obsiane błędami zadania. Nie chcę posądzić go o uwielbienie do awangardy. Raczej nie wierzę, że kundel w ogóle ma pojęcie o awangardowych hasłach europejskich. Kundel nie zna podstaw historii literatury japońskiej, z wielkim niesmakiem podchodzi do mistrzów haiku, krzywi się na widok obszernych zbiorów mitologii.  
- Tu masz źle. I to też zrobiłeś źle. Tutaj popełniłeś ten sam błąd co ostatnio. To też masz źle. Tu źle przepisałeś zadanie. Tutaj kompletnie nie zrozumiałeś polecenia. Jeszcze raz.  
- Ale Aomine-e! Dajmy już sobie...  
- Zrób jeszcze to, to i to, dodatkowo.  
- Aomine, to okrutne z two-...  
- To jeszcze to i...  
- Dobra, dobra! Już robię!  
Czerwony na twarzy z poirytowania odwraca się, wyrywając z moich dłoni zeszyt. Dokładnie zmazuje wszystkie skreślenia, które naniosłem. Burczy pod nosem o mojej nieuległości i diabolizmie. Po chwili dodaje, że jestem sadystą i on bardzo chciałby iść pograć w kosza. Zaraz śmieje się i zaczyna opowiadać, jak spędził dzień w szkole. Mówi, że gdybym też przyszedł, to moglibyśmy być razem w klasie, że jego tata na pewno by to załatwił. Tata kundla jest wpływowym człowiekiem. Nigdy go nie widziałem, choć już kilka razy słyszałem jego głos. Mój ojciec i ojciec kundla mieli wspólną cechę - rzadko się pojawiali przez co stawali się postaciami epizodycznymi. Ulotnymi wspomnieniami, o których szybko się zapomina.  
- A smakował ci mój kuchenny eksperyment?  
- Robiłeś ich zbyt wiele, bym mógł nadążyć.  
- To smakował ci ostatni obiad?  
- Smakował.  
- Ja robiłem!  
- Wiem, a teraz rób zadanie.  
- Ale powiedz czy...  
Przerywa, dostrzegając mój karcących wzrok. Zaczynam się przyzwyczajać. Do obecności kundla i do tego, że ciągle mówi, do tego, że uśmiecha się, i śmieje, i gotuje, i gra w koszykówkę. Kundel jest jak moja pajęczyna. Choć irytuje mnie, to nie chce się jej pozbyć. Jakby po jej zerwaniu z sufitu miała nastąpić jakaś wielka, niezrozumiała pustka.  
- Aomine... to może dzisiaj...  
- Postoję w oknie.  
Świat śmierdzi, ale przywykłem już do tego smrodu. Kiedy otwieram okno, chłodne powietrze wpada do pokoju. Pajęczyna buja się na boki. Zimno mi. Zimno.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciepłe dni szybko mijały. Wataha coraz rzadziej mogła grać w kosza, co doprowadzało kundla do stanu depresyjnego. To znaczy, on to tak nazywał. Ja stwierdziłbym raczej, że to chwilowy smutek, ale ja się ponoć nie znam na uczuciach, tym bardziej na uczuciach ludzkich. Jednak zimniejsze i krótsze dni oznaczały dla przeciętnych uczniów tylko jedno - nieubłaganie zbliżały się testy semestralne. I nawet ja, który nie zna się na uczuciach, tym bardziej na uczuciach ludzkich, doskonale widział determinacje odbijającą się na twarzy kundla. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że ten rudy pies jest zdolny do stresu czy niepokoju. Piszcząc, siedział obok mojego łóżka, gdy usiłowałem skupić się na czytaniu.  
- Aomine... - zawył. Głos kundla drżał, gdy po raz setny popełniał ten sam błąd. - Ja naprawdę muszę to zrozumieć! - krzyczał. Co mogłem dla niego zrobić? Zaraz, zaraz... dlaczego w ogóle chciałem coś dla niego zrobić? Kundel był kundlem. Trochę lepiej wytresowanym, ale nadal jedynie kundlem. Westchnąłem, przewalając się z brzucha na plecy.  
- Co ja ci mogę poradzić? Za ciebie przecież nie pójdę.  
- A mógłbyś!  
- Nawet z promienia dwustu kilometrów nie jestem do ciebie podobny.  
- Bo jesteś ciemny?  
Jego zapełniona śmiechem uwaga naprawdę mnie zdenerwowała. Bez pomyślenia rzuciłem się na niego, a plecy kundla dostąpiły niemiłego spotkania z podłogą.  
- Bo nie emanuje ode mnie idiotyzm.  
- Ode mnie też nie!  
- Od ciebie tak!  
- Nie!  
- Tak, kurwa!  
- Nie, kurwa, i zejdź ze mnie. Obraziłeś mój najwyższy majestat, nie ma dzisiaj macania!  
Wkurzający! Wkurzający! Zszedłem z niego najszybciej jak się da, a kundel zanosił się niepowstrzymanym śmiechem. Nawet nie próbował go ukryć!  
- Jesteś cały czerwony!  
Natrząsał się z mojej reakcji.  
- Ubaw po pachy, no naprawdę. Teraz wracaj do książek, bo nie zdasz.  
- Nie musisz się tak zaraz obrażać, no. Przecież nie podejrzewam cię o bycie homosiem.  
- A ja ciebie podejrzewam od dawna.  
- To mnie rani!  
- Jakoś nie widzę, żebyś krwawił.  
Zamilkł, z trudem szukając w głowie jakiejś ciętej riposty. Kiedy zrozumiał, że to daremny trud i nieważne co by powiedział, tak długi czas reakcji spali wszystko, wrócił z niechęcią do podręcznika. Niby miałem być jego korepetytorem, ale po dwóch miesiącach się poddałem. Głupota kundla przeszła moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Teraz rudy pies przychodził do mnie tylko z przyzwyczajenia, choć czasami miałem wrażenie, że przed czymś ucieka. To zapewne było nic nie znaczące odczucie. Kundel to lekkoduch, którego próba myślenia boli. Kundel nie ma przed czym uciekać, a nawet gdyby miał, nie zorientowałby się, że to coś przed nim jest niebezpieczne. Kundel sam w sobie jest bestią. Inne bestie albo się go boją, albo go ignorują, albo... albo jak ja po prostu tolerują jego istnienie obok siebie.  
- Aomine...  
- No czego ty chcesz ode mnie?  
- A weź mi zrób pat-pat po głowie.  
- Tobie to już tak serio jebnęło.  
- Ale weź zrób. Czuję się taki samo-otny.  
Każdego psa trzeba nagradzać i pogłaskać od czasu do czasu. Wyciągnąłem dłoń i zanurzyłem palce w jego rudych włosach. Gdyby kundel miał ogon, zapewne teraz machałby nim na wszystkie strony. Kundel jest wytresowaną bestią.  
- Masz swoje pat-pat.  
- Od razu mi jakoś więcej wiedzy wchodzi!  
- Cud, że w ogóle jakaś wiedza wchodzi.  
- Nie powinieneś mnie cały czas karcić!  
- Przecież zrobiłem ci pat-pat!  
- Potrzebuję też słownych czułości!  
- Ale o tobie nic dobrego nie można...!  
Przerwałem. Drzwi od pokoju uchylił się lekko. Kundel patrzył czujnymi oczyma, przygotowując swoje ciało do skoku. Kundel był wiernym psem i chronił swojego pana.  
- Kagami-kun, czemu znów siedzisz na podłodze?  
- Bo Aomine nie chce mnie wpuścić, prze pani.  
Poskarżył się, kradnąc szybkim ruchem ciastko i wpychając je sobie do buzi.  
- Daiki, Kagami-kun to twój gość, zachowuj się.  
- Taiga to mój pies. Jestem w trakcie tresury.  
Chciałem, by sobie poszła. Tylko tego chciałem. Od dobrych trzech miesięcy starałem się unikać matki jak ognia. Po tamtej nocy nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą w ogóle lub mówiliśmy do siebie półsłówkami. Graliśmy przy rodzicach kundla i przy samym kundlu też. Tylko, że... tylko, że kundel bardzo dobrze znał się na uczuciach, zwłaszcza ludzkich. I okazał się bardziej spostrzegawczy, niżbym tego chciał.  
- Co wam?  
- Nic.  
- No weź, Aomine. Właściciel musi ufać swojemu pieszczochowi!  
- A jeszcze z tydzień temu warczałeś na mnie, że cię tak nazywam.  
- Bo tydzień temu byłem obrażony!  
- Widzisz? Ja muszę znosić twoje humorki, bo pada deszcz i nie możesz iść pograć w kosza. Ty wytrzymaj moje.  
- Ale twoje trwają z kilka miesięcy.  
- Dni.  
- Miesięcy.  
- Ucz się.  
Nie rozmawiałem z kundlem na poważne tematy. Z nim się nie dało. On wolał opowiadać o tym, co działo się w szkole, jak spędził dzień. Wolał śmiać się z tego, jak ledwo zdążył do szkoły i obgadać jakiegoś nieznanego mi nauczyciela lub skomentować wygląd jakieś podrywającej kundla dziewczyny. To było... to było całkiem miłe. Nie zorientowałem się kiedy czas zaczął pędzić zbyt szybko, nie zorientowałem się, gdy zacząłem traktować monologi kundla jako codzienność, nie zorientowałem się, a kundel wszedł w moje życie, ustawił moją świątynie, jak chciał i robił w niej, co chciał. Jeszcze tylko łóżko było zupełnie moje i nienaruszalne, ale i tą, świętą zasadę, usiłował złamać. Kundel próbował... próbował zniszczyć mur, za którym się schowałem.  
- A jak nie zdam?  
- To napiszesz poprawkę.  
- A jak nie zdam poprawki?  
- To nie zdasz w ogóle.  
- I co wtedy!?  
- Wtedy powtarzasz klasę.  
- I co wtedy!?  
- Nic, żyjesz dalej. Zawsze możesz zostać wiecznym licealistą.  
- ...i wtedy nigdy nie miałbym zmarszczek?  
- Twoje myślenie jest sprzeczne z logiką. Przestań myśleć, jeszcze się przemęczysz i umrzesz.  
Rano, przed testami, przyszedł do mnie. Raczej niczego nie chciał, po prostu usiadł na podłodze i zażądał, żebym zrobił mu "pat-pat" i życzył powodzenia. W ogóle nie pamiętam, czy coś jeszcze do siebie powiedzieliśmy, nasze rozmowy chyba nie miały większego znaczenia. Bynajmniej usilnie starałem się w to wierzyć.  
- A jak zdam, to pójdziesz ze mną pograć?  
- Ty chyba naprawdę chcesz nie zdać.  
- Chyba naprawdę chcę zdać!  
- Idź już, bo się spóźnisz.  
- Ne, Aomine. Nie ma się czego bać. Przecież ja byłbym z tobą.  
Potargał mi włosy i zgrabnie uniknął lecącej w jego stronę książki. Pajęczyna bujała się gdzieś z boku. Wtedy pomyślałem, że od kilku miesięcy nie zwracałem na nią uwagi. Mogłoby jej w ogóle nie być. Teraz ktoś inny powoli zajmował jej miejsce. Ktoś, kto bardzo chciał, żebym wyrwał się z pajęczej sieci.


	6. Chapter 6

Łyżka obijała się o stół. Hałas. Noga drgała pod obrusem i uderzała o podłogę. Hałas. Warknięcia wydobywają się z ust. Hałas. Hałas. Hałas.  
- Przestań! - krzyknęła matka, usiłując skupić się na wiadomościach. Odłożyłem łyżeczkę, wstałem z krzesła i pomyślałem... pomyślałem, żeby wyjść z mieszkania. Stałem naprzeciwko frontowych drzwi. Mogłem ubrać buty, bluzę, złapać za klamkę i wyjść. Chciałem tego. Chciałem opuścić moją świątynie, moje sanktuarium. Dusiłem się tutaj. Łapię głęboko powietrze, wypuszczam z świstem przez usta. Już dobrze. Nigdzie nie trzeba iść. Tu jest najlepiej. Od salonu do kuchni, żeby poszperać w szafkach. Od kuchni do łazienki, żeby umyć dłonie. Od łazienki do salonu, żeby poprzeszkadzać matce. Od matki do pokoju, ale tam najkrócej. Od pokoju do przedpokoju. Znowu drzwi. Drzwi. Drzwi. Mogę wyjść? Chcę wyjść? Co się stanie, jeśli wyjdę? Co? Co? Co? Może mogę... przecież to nic... przecież już dobrze... przecież mogę iść, gdzie chcę. Tylko buty i bluza, tylko zawiązać sznurowadła i zapiąć zamek, tylko uchylić i zbiec po schodach. To nic trudnego. Wszystko jest proste, tylko wyjść. Wyjść. Wyjść. Zanim się uduszę.  
Trzask!  
Z hukiem zamknąłem drzwi od pokoju. Próbuję uspokoić oddech. Biegam od okna do szafy. Od szafy do okna. Od okna do szafy. I znów, znów, znów. Ściągam z wieszaka bluzę. Wdech-wydech. Wyjmuję wieki nieużywane buty. Wdech-wydech. Wiąże sznurowadła. Wdech-wydech. Zapinam zamek. Wdech-wydech. Otwieram drzwi. Wdech-wydech. Kręci mi się w głowie. Idę, idę, idę. Jeszcze tylko przejść przez przedpokój. Jeszcze tylko ruszyć nogą. Jeszcze tylko nie stać w miejscu. Wdech-wydech.  
Trzask!  
Wracam do pokoju. Opieram się o ścianę. To nie ma sensu. Nie wyjdę. Nawet, jeśli chcę, to nie wyjdę. Cały się trzęsę. To beznadziejne.  
- Zimno mi... mamo... zimno mi...  
W zapiętej bluzie i w zawiązanych butach opadam na łóżko. Od sześciu lat takie samo. Od sześciu lat tak samo niewygodne. Mógłbym iść jakieś wybrać. Wtedy byłoby nowe. I jeszcze wypożyczyć jakąś książkę. Kiedyś wszystkie panie w bibliotece mnie znały. I mógłbyś kupić płyty z muzyką. Przecież zawsze kolekcjonowałem oryginały. Mógłbym zrobić wiele rzeczy. Przewracam się na plecy. Rozpinam bluzę, ściągam ciasne buty. To nie ma sensu. Nie wyjdę stąd. Nie wyjdę.  
Pajęczyna buja się nad sufitem. W prawo, w lewo, w przód i w tył. I znów. Od początku. Zachować stały rytm.  
Mógłbym wziąć miotłę i zerwać ją. Zerwać. Zerwać. Tylko... tylko, że zerwanie jej oznacza wyjście, oznacza wolność. Nie chcę wolności. To wygodne być kontrolowanym. Nie trzeba nic robić. Nie poradzę sobie z wolnością. Nie chcę wolności. Boję się jej. Boję się...  
- Aomine! - ktoś bez pukania wbiega do mieszkania. Szybko ściąga buty. - Aomine! - matka żywo reaguje, pyta o coś energicznie, ale ktoś odpowiada jej półsłówkami. - Aomine! - ktoś odwiesza kurtkę i otwiera z rozmachem drzwi.  
- Aomine!  
- Czego, kundlu?  
- Napisałem!  
- Fascynujące.  
- I chyba zdam!  
- Dobrze, że poddałeś swoje stwierdzenie pod wątpliwość.  
- No weź! Powiedz, że się cieszysz!  
- Skaczę z radości.  
Kundel śmieje się głośno. Wszystkie lęki znikają, spięte mięśnie luzują, oddech uspokaja się. Kiedyś myślałem, że kundel śmierdzi, że śmierdzi świat, w którym kundel żyje. Teraz... teraz chcę łapać jego zapach, chcę mieć go jak najwięcej. Może mógłbym wyjść?  
- Jeśli zdasz, to pójdę z tobą zagrać.  
Odwraca się, przerywając przeszukiwanie mojego biurka. Uśmiech rudego psa poszerza się, łapie powietrze.  
- Teraz to już na pewno zdam!  
Dlaczego kundel cieszy się z takich rzeczy? Nie wiem. On cały jest dla mnie wielką zagadką.  
- Chodź tu. Zrobię ci pat-pat w nagrodę.

Wataha grała za oknem, ciesząc się z cieplejszego dnia. Blondyn próbował przekrzyczeć różowowłosą dziewczynę. Imperator z kompleksem wzrostu dyrygował swoją mini-drużyną. Wysoki żarłok napełniał żołądek kolejną porcją słodyczy. Okularnik z nienaturalnie zielonymi włosami okazywał wszystkim pogardę. Chyba nie w smak mu było, że nie jest w jednej grupie z kundlem - jedynym, który jest w stanie przeszkodzić w jego rzutach. Chociaż zakładam, że dryblas też by potrafił, ale zanim on się ruszy, to zielonowłosy zdąży trzy razy rzucić. Najszczęśliwszy z nich wszystkich był kundel. Na niego zwracałem najwięcej uwagi. Łapałem się na tym, że chcę patrzeć tylko na niego i denerwuje mnie, gdy ktoś mi go zasłania. Szybko pozbywałem się tego dziwnego uczucia rozdrażnienia i znów skupiałem na grze. Prócz tego, zacząłem zauważać niskiego chłopaka. Przewodnika. Może to przez to, że bardzo często ich oglądałem. Mimo wszystko miałem wrażenie, że przewodnik czegoś ode mnie wymaga i widzę go tylko dlatego, że on chce, żebym go widział.  
- Yeah! Prawie złamałem obręcz!  
- Wow! Kagamicchi! Jesteś najlepszy!  
- Tai-chan, to było ekstra! Nikt nie skacze tak wysoko, jak ty!  
- Tak czy siak liczą się tylko rzuty za trzy.  
- Wsadów nie wymienisz na słodycze, Kagami-chin.  
- Zmiana! Taiga i Ryota do mojej drużyny.  
- Akashi-kun, to niedozwolone zmieniać skład tylko dlatego, że przegrywasz.  
Wataha podskoczyła jak na komendę. Przewodnik wyrósł spod ziemi i nawet mnie przeszły ciarki na jego widok. Zamilkli, a po chwili zaczęli rozmawiać zbyt cicho, bym mógł usłyszeć ich głosy z pierwszego piętra. Tylko kundel wydawał się niezainteresowany dyskusją. Nie obchodziło go, z kim i przeciw komu będzie grać. Chodziło tylko o dobrą zabawę. Tylko o koszykówkę. W uszach brzmiało mi jego sztandarowe hasło: "Grać i stawać się silniejszym. To jest moja koszykówka!".  
- Aomine!  
- Czego?  
- Co masz w lodówce?  
- To ty jesteś znawcą mojej lodówki.  
- A co jemy dzisiaj na obiad?  
- To ty tu jesteś od gotowania.  
- Dzisiaj nie mam weny! Sam coś wymyśl!  
- Ryż.  
- Mógłbyś myśleć, to nie boli!  
- Powiedział kundel, który piszczy, że z nadmiaru myślenia można umrzeć.  
Wataha nie przejmowała się naszym przekomarzaniem. Przywykli. Do wszystkiego człowiek może przywyknąć. Do tego, że jakiś nieznany ktoś stoi w oknie i obserwuje jego grę. Do tego, że jakiś kundel panoszy się po jego świątyni. Człowiek może przywyknąć nawet do nie wychodzenia z domu. Nawet do niewoli człowiek może przywyknąć. Przyzwyczajenie jest jak ochronny mur. Wtedy jakoś łatwiej przychodzi życie. Przecież tylko dni mają minąć. Tu chodzi tylko o to, by mijały. Bo boję się wziąć nóż, bo boję się skoczyć z okna, bo boję się zacisnąć sznur na szyi. Muszą minąć, a jak miną, wtedy się zasypia. I w końcu zasypia się na zawsze.  
- Aomine!  
- No co?  
- Wyniki będą za tydzień!  
- I co?  
- I zdam!  
- I co?  
- I wtedy zajmiesz miejsce Satsu!  
...chyba, że ma się jakiś cel. Wtedy nie mijają, żeby minąć, ale są wypełnione pracą. Kundel był bestią, ale bestią, która wyznaczyła sobie drogę.  
- Koszykówka to coś, co kocham. - któregoś dnia mówił do mnie z uśmiechem. - I myślę, że gdybym zrobił z tego swoją pracę, wtedy stałaby się smutnym obowiązkiem. Na poziomie zawodowym, to jest wielka presja. Musisz stać się silny, musisz wygrywać, liczy się wygrywanie. Dla mnie liczy się zabawa. Liczy się to, że mogę się sprawdzić.  
- To co będziesz robił, po liceum, po studiach?  
- Chcę być strażakiem!  
- Tam też jest presja. O wiele większa, niż w koszu. To presja życia.  
- To nic! - poszerza swój uśmiech. Nie rozumiem jego radości. - To nieważne, czy zginę, czy będę miał presję życia. Będę grał w kosza, bo to kocham. I będę strażakiem, bo chcę nim być. I umrę, będąc cholernie szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Wtedy będzie w porządku. Tak myślę! Ale! Ale nie umrę tak łatwo! - krzyknął, śmiejąc się do mnie. - Jestem silny! Jestem potężny! Wiem to! Dam sobie radę. To moja droga. Taką już sobie wybrałem. Nie chcę nie spełniać swoich marzeń tylko dlatego, że będzie ciężko, że będzie kurewsko ciężko. To mnie tylko bardziej motywuje! Wtedy cały się trzęsę z ekscytacji! Zrobię coś, czego inni się boją, zrobię coś, co może dla innych jest nie do wykonania. Pokonam samego siebie. I to jest najwspanialsze!  
- Dużo dziś gadasz.  
- Zawsze dużo gadam.  
- Dziś jakoś więcej gadasz do rzeczy.  
- A zwykle jak?  
- Zwykle od.  
Znów łapie się na tym, że patrzę tylko na niego. Przenoszę spojrzenie na innych, ale nie mogę długo wytrzymać. Chcę go obserwować. Jestem jego właścicielem. Każdy właściciel podąża wzrokiem za swoim psem, gdy ten biega bez smyczy.  
- Taiga!  
- No co?  
- Jak przyjdą wyniki, to zajmę jej miejsce!  
Piłka wylatuje z rąk kundla. Patrzy na mnie, nie dowierzając, macha głową na boki. W końcu się uśmiecha. Uśmiecha się. Uśmiecha.


	7. Chapter 7

Po pustym boisku tańczyły ze sobą smugi powstałe z niedawnej ulewy. Całymi dniami deszcz oczyszczał świat, jakby przygotowując go na moje przybycie. To wielce narcystyczne, takie myślenie. Tylko że mnie już ani narcyzm, ani egoizm, ani świat... mnie to już nic nie robi. To nie ma znaczenia, bo nawet jeśli woda spływać będzie wieki z węglistej skorupy nieba... nie opuszczę swojej świątyni. Bóstwo nie może odejść, inaczej zniknie, inaczej rozpłynie się i stanie jednolitą, gęstą masą wszechświata. I senne drzewo będzie mną, i wiatr niszczący będzie mną, i ogień, i ziemia, i lód. Wszystko mną i wszystko beze mnie.  
Wataha opuściła teren mojej świątyni. Wiem, że biegnąca w oddali dziewczyna nie jest różowowłosą, a okularnik zamykający parasol nie jest dumnym rzucającym. Moja wataha odeszła. Razem z przewodnikiem i przywódcą. Mój kundel odszedł. Moja świątynia się skurczyła. Mój świat, moja świątynia, moja wataha, mój kundel... niezmienna została tylko pajęczyna nad sufitem. Dziś stała i nieruchoma. Jakby wcale nie była ulotnością, a niekończącą się wiecznością. Dziś ofiara, którą oplotła, poddała się swojemu przeznaczeniu. Wyrywanie straciło sens. Próba życia okazała się daremna.  
Równo pięćdziesiąt siedem godzin temu ojciec przekroczył próg mieszkania. Zrzucił torbę i zmęczonym wzrokiem powitał matkę. Zawiesił kurtkę, rozpiął dwa guziki lepkiej i przepoconej koszuli. Tęskne spojrzenie rzucił w stronę łazienki. Pewnie walczył ze sobą o dokonanie wyboru między "ważnym", "ważniejszym" a "ja". Wybrał "ważniejsze".  
Słyszałem nerwowy oddech matki, gdy ojciec stanął w drzwiach mojego pokoju i oparł ociężałe ramie o framugę w geście fizycznej i psychicznej rozpaczy.  
- Daki... - zaczyna mówić, gdy przewracam się z brzucha na plecy. Pięćdziesiąt siedem godzin temu pajęczyna jeszcze bujała się na boki. Ofiara nie przestawała szarpać. - Proszę, posłuchaj uważnie... - kontynuuje, siadając przy mnie.  
- Zawsze słucham uwa-...  
- Daiki.  
Ostry głos przecina pokój. Matka wpatruje się we mnie długo, wściekle. To gniew czy płacz mgli jej oczy? Gdzie jest mój kundel? Niech przyjdzie. Niedługo pora na jedzenie. Gdzie jest mój pies?  
- Daiki, to, co chcemy ci z matką... nie, z ciocią powiedzieć, jest bardzo ważne. Nie chcę się powtarzać. Kiwnij głową, jeśli nadal mnie słuchasz.  
Kiwnąłem.  
- Twoja prawdziwa mama niedługo wychodzi... niedługo wraca do nas. Słuchasz?  
Kiwnąłem.  
- Dlatego właśnie... chcę, żebyś przemyślał wszystko, żebyś się przygotował na jej powrót. Na twój powrót do domu. Rozumiesz?  
Kiwnąłem.  
- Pamiętasz, gdy mówiliśmy ci o twoich prawdziwych rodzicach, prawda?  
Kiwnąłem.  
- Proszę, Daiki. Nie utrudniaj tego, jesteśmy tym wszystkim zmęcze-...  
- Kto tu jest zmęczony!? Kto!? Ty!? Ciebie nigdy nie...  
Odłączam się. Zaraz zaczyna się wrzask, i krzyk, i płacz. Nie potrzebuję tego słuchać. Te nasycone jadem dźwięki mogą mnie zabić. Na całe szczęście odkryłem antidotum. Nie wiem, skąd bierze się ta śmiertelna trucizna. Czy zrobiłem coś złego? Może zapomniałem kiwnąć lub kiwnąłem w nieodpowiednim momencie?  
- Daiki...  
Podnoszę wzrok na ojca. Matki już nie ma. Chyba wyszła albo nigdy jej nie było.  
- A jeśli nie chcę tam wracać?  
Tu jest moja świątynia. Nie mogę odpuścić mojej świątyni. Muszę czekać aż wróci moja wataha. Aż przyjdzie mój kundel. Kto go nakarmi?  
- Musisz. Nie teraz. Chcę tylko, byś zaczął przyzwyczajać się do myśli o powrocie.  
- A co z moim prawdziwym ojcem?  
- Go już nie ma, Daiki. Już nie istnieje.  
Czy kiedyś istniał?  
- Pomyślę.  
- Dziękuję i... nie martw się. Twoja prawdziwa mama przeszła... przeszła wszystko, co miało jej pomóc.  
Wielka dłoń targa moje włosy. To nie ta dłoń, której pragnę.

Ulewa powraca wraz z mozolnie przesuwającymi się chmurami. Deszcz z hukiem obija się o ziemie, o dach, o rynnę, o okno, o... boisko. Unicestwia taniec smug, kończy ich debiutancki występ. Musi nadejść koniec. Nie umiem wyobrazić sobie wieczności. Czy ona istnieje? Tam, w niej, w jej istnieniu... pewnie jest nudno. Pewnie wszystko trwa i nie czuje, nie myśli, nie słucha, nie mówi. Wieczność jest nudna. Za oknem trwa zaciekła walka o dominacje między burzą a wiatrem. Wiem, że niski chłopak z rudymi włosami nie jest imperatorem. Wiem, że dryblas ukrywający się pod wystającą, grubą gałęzią drzewa, nie jest znudzonym żarłokiem. Wiem, że śmiejący się w oddali blondyn nie jest najbardziej oddanym przyjacielem kundla. Moja wataha odeszła. Razem z przewodnikiem i przywódcą. Mój kundel odszedł. Jakiś huk i ryk, i uderzenia za mokrą szybą poruszają pajęczyną. Czy na wspomnienie kundla myślę o życiu? A może to tylko ostatnie, spazmatyczne oddechy? A może to tylko konwulsyjne drgania?  
Równo trzydzieści dwie godziny temu matka zawołała mnie do salonu.  
- Kagami-kun będzie dziś z nami jadł kolacje, prawda? Przedstawisz go ojcu, dobrze?  
- Kagami-kun?  
- To przyjaciel Dai-...  
- To mój kundel. - przerywam, siadając przy stole z czterema krzesłami. Matka krzywi się, marszczy brwi i kopie mnie pod stołem.  
- Daiki, Daiki... - macha głową, zaraz uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. Teraz jest przygotowanie do występu. Trzeba przygotować uśmiech, każdy aktor musi przećwiczyć swoją scenę, swój dialog. Zaraz otworzą się drzwi i wejdzie widz. Usiądzie między nami, ale to jedno krzesło... czwarte krzesło... stanie się fotelem dla publiczności w niskobudżetowym teatrze.  
- Aomine!  
- Kagami-kun, cały przemokłeś.  
Matka wstaje i zabiera od kundla kurtkę. Kundel uśmiecha się radośnie, próbuje przedstawić się ojcu, ale matka wygania go do łazienki.  
- Od razu ze szkoły, Kagami-kun? Jak tam w liceum, dużo nauki?  
- Bardzo! Gdyby nie Aomine, to nie wiem, co bym zrobił.  
Kundel wychodzi, wycierając twarz ręcznikiem.  
- Aomine ratuje mi skórę!  
Uśmiecha się do mnie. Gdy teraz o tym myślę, kundel był jedynym, który znając moją naturę nadal obdarzał mnie tym szczerym, łagodnym i miłym uśmiechem. Odpychałem go, ale... ale psa nie wolno nagradzać tylko za to, że cieszy się na widok właściciela.  
- Zjedzmy już, Kagami-kun,. Przygotowałam według twojego przepisu!  
- Oo, Kagami-kun, gotujesz?  
- Tak, prze pana! Mama ma dwie lewe ręce w kuchni, a tato to tato. On to nawet jajecznicy zrobić nie umie!  
- Jajecznicy? Co to?  
- Kochanie, Kagami-kun wychowywał się w Ameryce.  
- O! Ameryka! Wysoki tam poziom?  
- Dobrze w kosza grają, prze pana!  
Kundel miał dar, nie... to nie dar. To wrodzona cecha każdego kundla. Łatwo dostosowuje się do nowych sytuacji. Gdy trzeba było podać talerz z sałatką albo gdy wynieść miskę do kuchni. Robił to naturalnie i swobodnie, niezależnie od tego, kto siedział przy stole. Mogłaby zebrać się cała rodzina, mógłby być jakiś wielki bal albo bankiet. Kundel zachowywałby się tak samo. Trochę niedyskretnie i mało szykowanie, ale i wesoło, a może... może pogodnie. Wtedy podbijałby serca starych dam, które dawno zapomniały, jak to jest się śmiać. I każda młoda dziewczyna chciałaby z nim zatańczyć, a... a wysoce postawieni dżentelmeni pytali o pobyt w Ameryce i może... może o język angielski. Pewnie grupka licealnych chłopaków stałaby z boku, zazdroszcząc kundlowi popularności, a jacyś inni biegaliby za nim, jak ta jego wataha. Kundel przyciągał spojrzenia rasowych psów.  
- Dzisiaj nie gracie?  
- Leje jakby cały ocen parował.  
Zamarudził, kładąc podbródek na stole. Ojciec już siedział na kanapie, a matka wkładała naczynia do zmywarki.  
- A jutro?  
- Od pogody zależy. Jutro mam wychowanie fizyczne. Może uda mi się psora namówić.  
- On nie lubi kosza.  
- Bo jest głupi! I stary! I zgrzybiały!  
- Zgrzybiały?  
- Gdybyś go widział! Mogę się założyć, że ma coś wspólnego z grzybami!  
- Może ojciec był tym... zbieraczem grzybów?  
- Grzybiarzem! Na pewno był grzybiarzem!  
Na kanapie ojciec zanosi się śmiechem. Matka klepie po głowie kundla. Zaraz wstaniemy od stołu i pójdziemy do mojego pokoju. Położę się na niewygodnym łóżku, a kundel usiądzie na podłodze. I spędzimy resztę dnia na przekomarzaniu się, słuchaniu muzyki albo graniu. Może jakiś film obejrzymy. Może kundel będzie chciał pożyczyć książkę. Tyle przy nim niewiadomych. Codziennie ma inne zachcianki. Rozpieszczam go. Za bardzo go rozpieszczałem.  
- Jutro wyniki.  
- Ano.  
- Boisz się?  
- Ty się powinieneś bać, to twoje wyniki.  
Daję mu stójkę w bok. Śmieje się, ale nie jest to jego śmiech. Ten prawdziwy. Trochę drży. Trochę jest niespokojny. Trochę... niepewny.

Zasłaniam żaluzję, choć to bardziej z nawyku, niż z potrzeby. Kundel zawsze marudził, że w nocy lepiej mieć zasłonięte. Wtedy ponoć demony nie patrzą na ciebie. Tak mówił. Straszny z niego tchórz w tych sprawach. Na wspomnienie o duchach krzyczał, żebym przestał. Kundel to kundel. Kundle czasem boją się nawet własnego cienia.  
Równo dziewięć godzin temu kundel wszedł do mojego pokoju. Odwrócił wzrok i niczego nie mówił. Ściskał jakiś papier za plecami.  
- I co?  
- Ten...  
- No?  
- Poprawka.  
- Aha.  
Urywamy. Nikt z nas nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, choć wiele cisnęło się na usta. Teraz bym mu powiedział, że pójdę, że pójdę mimo wszystko, ale... ale wtedy byłem zły. Za co? Już nie pamiętam. Może na kogo? Chyba na siebie albo na ojca, albo matkę. Tylko nie wiem, czy tą udawaną, czy tą prawdziwą. Tej prawdziwej prawie nie znam. Czy da się tęsknić za czymś, czego się nie zna?  
- Oni... będą czekać, na ciebie, znaczy. Wiesz... Satsu... no... ona by cię poznała, chętnie. I Kise, też. On mówi, że pewnie...  
- Zamknij się już, do cholery.  
- O co ci chodzi!? Siedzisz tu tylko i...!  
- I co? Nagle ci to przeszkadza?  
- Przeszkadza od zawsze!  
- Matka cierpiących się znalazła. Zjeżdżaj.  
- Zamknij się, pojebie! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, debilu. Jasne, że się martwię i...  
- Chyba coś ci się pomyliło. Ty jesteś psem, a ja właścicielem. I to jest moja prywatna zabawa.  
Coś się stało. Razem z tymi słowami... coś pękło. W nim, coś pękło. I patrzył na mnie tak, jakby mnie nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Może chciał mi przywalić, ale w końcu zaczął żałować ręki.  
- Ta... wybacz, za dużo sobie wyobrażałem, panie właścicielu.  
Wyszedł. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Tylko ten świstek papieru, co go tak ściskał... jego zostawił. Brakowało mu dwóch punktów, żeby zdać. Cholernie się starał. Było mnóstwo skreśleń, a to przecież jakiś tam test semestralny. Może poprawiać... przecież on jest głupi, po co się uczył? I tak by mu zaliczyli, bo jest szkolną gwiazdą kosza. Kundel się starał... starał się... starał się... dla mnie. Dla mnie, do cholery, starał. Dla mnie. Dla mnie. Dla mnie.  
- Zimno mi... Taiga... zimno mi...


	8. Chapter 8

Drzwi od pokoju uchyliły się, ale nie otworzyłem oczu. Pewnie matka weszła, ot tak, żeby zobaczyć, czy jeszcze żyje, czy już gnije nazbyt realnie, nazbyt namacalnie, czy nie zaczynam śmierdzieć. Matka wpadała w histerie, ale... ale matka była matką. Ona poświęcała dla mnie życie, czas, siebie. Matka była matką. Rozchwianą emocjonalnie, zmęczoną, zrozpaczoną, łzawą, ale matką. I nawet po wrzaskach, i nawet po krzykach, i nawet po licznych przysięgach dozgonnej i po-zgonnej zawiści... nie wyszła, nie spakowała się, nie odeszła. Matka była matką. Nieprawdziwą, nie z jej krwi powstałem i nie z jej łona wyciągnięto mnie na świat, ale czy to ma znaczenie? Od sześciu lat nazywam ją matką. Od sześciu lat ona nazywa mnie synem. Czy tu krew jest istotna? Czy tu o brzuch chodzi? Matka była matką. Matka była. Matka jest. Matka będzie. Nieprawdziwą czy prawdziwą, z krwi jej czy nie jej i czy z łona jej czy innego... moją. Moją matką była i zostanie. Dozgonnie i po-zgonnie.  
Ktoś, kogo brałem za matkę przeszedł od szafy do okna. Odsłonił żaluzje. Dzień? To już ranek. Demony już nie patrzą. Demonów już nie ma. Zostają jedynie udomowione bestie. Ktoś odszedł od okna i podszedł znów do szafy. Stał tuż obok mojej głowy. Ktoś, kogo brałem za matkę.  
Pod powiekami szalały kolory i kształty, i bez-kształty. Z ciemnością kłóciły się czerwone gwiazdy, a z gwiazdami walczyły zielone koła. Plamy nachodziły na siebie. Plamy, plamy, plamy. Świat pod moimi powiekami cały w plamach i kształtach, i bez-kształtach, i kolorach też. W tym świecie wszystkiego i niczego pustka myśli szalała jak wichura. Płynęła ta masa we mnie bez kontroli. Nie zważając na znaki zakazu, nakazu i informacji. Niczego się nie lękając i kpiąc sobie z logiki. Niech naprzód wyjdzie mgliste wspomnienie dni dziecięcych! A po nimi, zaraz, zaraz, tu, tu... tutaj! Po nim zaraz zapraszamy przedwczorajszy obiad, co go jeszcze z kundlem jadłem. I kundla. Kundla też miło witamy. Witamy miło i z bólem, bo jest tylko sennym widzeniem. Nie! Nie! Kundla żegnamy, coś musi zgładzić... tak, tak. Wtedy kształty i kolory, i plamy i bez-kształty, one wiodą swój prym zapomnienia. Złagodzić. Bólu nie wolno odczuwać. Ofiara jest złapana, mocno ściśnięta, już na skraju wyczerpania. Ból? A po co? A po co to teraz? Już nieważny! Już żegnamy! Do widzenia!  
Ktoś, kogo brałem za matkę położył dłoń na moim czole. Kto to? Znałem to ciepło... znałem to ciepło, które mnie ogarniało i które niszczyło cały chłód we mnie. Kto to? Te długie palce i szorstka skóra... to imię wypowiadałem wiele razy. Kto to?  
- Przecież ci, pajacu, mówiłem, że nie ma się czego bać, że przy tobie będę, ale ty... ty to zawsze swoje, debilu!  
Zrywam się z łóżka, patrzę dookoła. Nie ma już plam i bez-kształtów. To mój pokój i niewygodne łóżko, tam moje krzesło i zimna podłoga, tam moje biurko i szerokie okno. On jest! To rzeczywistość. On jest! Może to tylko moje majaki? A czy to ważne, niech diabli wezmą czy to mara senna czy realność. On jest! Mój kundel... nie. Mój... mój Taiga jest.  
- Nie śpisz, debilu!  
- Jak widać.  
- Nie śpisz, a w nocy wszystkim zmartwień zrobiłeś, głupi pojebie! Wszystkim! Jesteś najgorszy! Chcesz, żebym zszedł z tego świata?! Jak tak, to sam mnie zabij, do cholery jasnej, a nie! A nie! Cyrki mi tu odstawiać będziesz! Cyrki! Masz tak więcej nie robić, jasne?! Jasne jak słońce, ja myślę! Coś ty, ześwirował totalnie?! Twoja mama całą kamienice obudziła! Całą! A ja! Ja! Ja w pidżamie biegłem do ojca Midorimy! W pidżamie! A ty wiesz, gdzie Midorima mieszka!? Jasne, że nie wiesz! Ale ja ci zaraz powiem! On z dwa i pół kilometra stąd mieszka! A ja w pidżamie! Nawet butów nie założyłem! Czy ty wiesz, co ja ze stopami mam... w pidżamie! W pidżamie! I co się jeszcze głupio śmiejesz!?  
- Tej w tygryski?  
Śmieję się i czuję, że mógłbym się ze śmiechu udusić, i umarłbym zupełnie szczęśliwy. Taiga płacze, złości się, krzyczy i śmieje. Robi wszystko na raz, jakby mu czasu miało zabraknąć, gdyby wszystko po kolei musiał odczuwać.  
- Debil z ciebie! Debil! Takie rzeczy, i to przez kłótnie jakąś! A co ty, baba jesteś!? A co ja, baba, żeby się na ciebie obrażać!? Czy ja cokolwiek z kobietą mam wspólnego!? Ty mi powiedz! Albo nie! Ty nie mów! Ty jesteś debil i pojeb, jedno i drugie!  
Choć teraz myślę, że Taiga ma wiele wspólnego z kobietą, to nie powiem tego głośno. Tylko się uśmiecham i chichoczę pod nosem. Jakoś mi lepiej... lepiej mi w samym sobie. Wtedy czułem, że moje ciało kostnieje, że umieram i tylko gnić mi zostało. Powiedział, że wszystkich zmartwiłem? Co robiłem? Pewnie to samo, co zawsze... ojciec mówi, że nie umiem panować nad swoim ciałem, ale ja tylko nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje. Myślę, że wszystko w porządku, ale później ludzie mówią niestworzone rzeczy, opowiadają dziwne historie, w których wcale nie brałem udziału. Jakby moje ciało posiadało dwóch właścicieli, dwóch sprzecznych charakterami władców.  
- A teraz jedz do śniadanie i nie rżyj jak koń, ośle!  
Taiga wciska do moich rąk talerz. W nim jest wszystko. On sam sobie świątynią, sobie mieszkaniem, sobie watahą, sobie przewodnikiem, sobie przywódcą i sobie bogiem, i panem. W nim przeciwności znajdowały upragnione miejsce. Jego świat był kontrastem. Jego świat był nim. On był światem. Dlatego nie musiał bać się niczego, dlatego nawet śmierć wyśmiewał. On sobie był strachem i sobie był śmiercią!  
- Szybko ci złość przechodzi, Taiga.  
- Bo ja nie baba, żeby się obrażać. Mówić trzeba było, że masz zły humor, a nie... półsłówkami! Ja niekumaty przecież. Półsłówek nie odbieram na odpowiednich falach!  
- A to się ponoć ja nie znam na ludzkich uczuciach.  
- Bo nie znasz!  
- A ty to lepiej?  
- Czasem!  
- Czasem - dobrze powiedziane.  
- Teraz to ja mam cię, ośle, przepraszać!?  
- Nie, masz semestr zaliczyć.  
Milczy, grymasi, myśli kłębią się w nim i nadmiar dawno nie wykonywanej czynności odbija się złością na twarzy.  
- To ja wiem i bez twojej rady! Chciałem... no... chciałem tu przyjść jak poprawię, ale... ale w nocy twoja mama wleciała do nas, nikt nie wiedział, co robić! Szalałeś! Najpierw chciałeś zabić ją, potem siebie, potem upadłeś i... i to wszystko chore było, chore... naprawdę. To nie byłeś ty. Nawet twoje oczy nie były twoje. No nie wiem! Głupi jestem, ale to się czuje, że... że to tylko ciało jakoś dziwnie do ciebie podobne, a reszta to nie ty. Dostałeś wysokiej gorączki, jakąś pajęczynę wzywałeś, a potem zacząłeś bredzić o obiedzie, co ci go dwa dni temu zrobiłem! I wstałeś. Musiałem cię z ojcem trzymać, bo żeś dostał siły, jakbyś z pół roku na siłowni spędził i stamtąd nie wychodził! Później tata kazał mi biec po ojca Midorimy, to pobiegłem. A on stwierdził, że to nie ciało, ale twoja psychika. Twoja mama rozmawiała z moimi rodzicami, ale... ale co ci tak właściwie jest?  
I co ja ma mu miałem powiedzieć? Nie chciałem tego mówić głośno. Rzadko o tym myślałem. Położyłem się na plecach.  
- Nie dam się spławić! Nawet nie myśl!  
- Jaki stanowczy żeś się przez tą noc zrobił.  
- Dla przyjaciół czasem trzeba.  
W prawo, w lewo, w przód i w tył. Zachować stały, monotonny rytm.  
- Przynieś mi miotłę.  
- Co?  
- Miotłę mi przynieść.  
- A po co?  
- Bo tak mówię.  
- Porządki chcesz teraz robić?  
- No już, leć po miotłę.  
Wyszedł z pokoju, przy okazji obijając się ramieniem o framugę drzwi i klnąc na nią siarczyście, jakby to jej wina była. Wrócił już z miotłą. W domu chyba nikogo nie było. Gdzie matka?  
- Masz tą miotłę, debilu.  
- Gdzie moja matka?  
- Poszła po zakupy, ja z tobą zostałem. Po co ci miotła?  
- Widzisz tamten kąt? Tam jest pajęczyna, o której w gorączce bredziłem.  
Przygląda się jej uważnie, marszczy brwi.  
- I co z nią?  
- Od sześciu lat ze mną jest.  
- Wiesz, jesteś dużym chłopcem. Znajdź sobie przyjaciół w swoim gatunku albo przynajmniej żywych.  
- Nie bądź już taki do przodu, milcz i słuchaj.  
Warknąłem, na co skrzywił się, ale niczego nie powiedział.  
- Od sześciu lat nie wychodzę z mieszkania, co wiesz. Moja matka, którą znasz, to tak naprawdę moja ciotka. Mój ojciec, którego też miałeś okazję poznać, to młodszy brat kobiety, z której brzucha mnie wyciągnęli. Ta pajęczyna jest tutaj, odkąd ja tu jestem. To znak mojej niewoli. To symbol kontroli nade mną. Nie musisz rozumieć. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że od dzisiaj ty jesteś tym, który wyciągnie mnie stąd. Masz zrobić wszystko, by mnie uratować. Wszystko. Nawet jeśli to najbardziej egoistyczne słowa, masz zrobić wszystko, żebym mógł żyć. Obiecujesz?  
- Obiecuję. - padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź, a ja miotłą zerwałem pajęczynę. Ofiara wyrwała się z sieci.


	9. Chapter 9

Powietrze dookoła gęste. Wszystko mi teraz gęste, obślizgłe, zatrute. Moja świątynia jadem wyżarta, moje mieszkanie śmierdzące i lepkie. Tracę powietrze, tracę powietrze. Wcześniej nie widziałem wielkiej wierzby płaczącej. Wyrosła daleko od boiska, od terenu mojej świątyni. Widzę ją teraz i jestem zdumiony... zdumiony jestem własną ślepotą. Ona... już ją widziałem. W moich wspomnieniach jest ważna. Ona. Wierzba płacząca. Ona?

Powietrze gęste dookoła i wszystko to tutaj gęste, obślizgłe, zatrute. Trzeba uciekać. Trzeba uciekać, bo to jedyny ratunek. Słabi uciekają.

- Aomine, weź mi wytłumacz, no... błagam!

Taiga siedzi na łóżku opierając plecy o ścianę. Coś bazgrze w zeszycie. Niedługo ma poprawkę. Jęczy pod nosem, że nie daje rady, że to wszystko na nic, na nic i na nic, ale nie rzuca nauki. Taiga nie odwraca się od odpowiedzialności. Choć odpowiedzialność to często najcięższe brzemię.

- Tłumaczenie ci podstaw matmy to piekło.

- ...więc przejdź piekło na ziemi, żebyś po śmierci nie musiał.

- Zapatrzyłeś się w europejskie religie?

- U mnie, w Ameryce, tego pełno. Oni mówią o jakimś Mesjaszu i o tym, że po śmierci jesteśmy sądzeni.

- I wierzysz w to?

- Wierzę w dobro. Z dobra się rozliczysz.

- To dobro się waży?

- Nie sarkaj tak! A ty, w co wierzysz? W nirvane?

- W siebie... czasami.

- Niepewnie pod nosem mruczysz!

- Pomóc ci, czy będziesz marudził?

- Pomagaj, pomagaj!

Taiga jest bestią, ale bestią wytresowaną, to znaczy... to znaczy taką, którą nauczyli jeść pałeczkami lub sztućcami, mówili o moralności i przyzwoitym zachowaniu. Taiga jest bestią, oswojoną do pewnych granic.

- Podoba ci się ona?

- Ano, ładna, nie? Tylko milczek z niej trochę. To już kolejna taka. Chyba w takich gustuję!

- Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.

- Paskudny jesteś, Aomine. A Tobie, jaka by się podobała?

- Z dużymi cyckami.

- Na cycki patrzysz!?

- A ty na to, że mało gada. Co za różnica?

- A ja nie wiem... chyba żadna.

Roześmiał się i śmiał się długo, gardłowo, szczerząc przyjaźnie zęby. Nie za wiele się działo. Taiga tak tylko przychodził, uczył się, gadał coś do mnie lub do siebie. Czekam na niego. Czekam na ratunek.

Przepłynął przez moje ciało zapach smażonego ryżu i tłustych, ostro przyprawianych kawałków kurczaka. Delikatne dreszcze wędrowały wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a nadmiar śliny zniszczył suchość utrzymującą się w gardle. Ile radości może sprawić zmysł powonienia? Ile radości przynoszą wszystkie zmysły, różnorakie doznania i nowe, zupełnie nowe doświadczenia! Taiga, który sam w sobie był dzikim zwierzęciem, jeszcze długo przede mną wyczuł zbliżającą się porę obiadową. Może wyczuł to już z chwilą, w której matka wyjmowała pierwsze składniki z lodówki.

- Nic nie robisz.

- Piszę przecież!

-Ale nie myślisz, co piszesz.

- Myślę!

- Nie wierzę w cuda.

- Okrutny.

- Jak jesteś głodny to kończmy to.

- ...jakbyśmy mieli kończyć za każdym razem, gdy jestem głodny, to byśmy nigdy nie zaczęli. - mruknął pod nosem. Był poddenerwowany. Termin poprawki zbliżał się nie patrząc na to, czy Taiga jest gotowy czy nie. - A jak nie zdam? - zapytał, siadając przy stole.

- Oj! Kagami-kun! Już się tak nie stresuj, to tylko test semestralny.

- Aż, prze pani, aż! - a mówiąc to spojrzał na mnie kątem oka, jakby oczekując i lękając się mojej reakcji. Dopiero kiedy złożył mi obietnice ratunku dostrzegłem, jak Taiga dokładnie mnie obserwuje. Jak zapewne obserwował mnie zawsze.

-Dobre, Kagami-kun?

-Pychota, prze pani!

- Aż ci się uszy trzęsą.

- Ty się, leniu, nie odzywaj! Zabierz się za jakąś robotę, lepiej.

- Ja całe życie pracuję.

-Fascynujące, opowiedz mi o swoim wysiłku.

- Oddycham.

- A gdzie wypłatę chomikujesz?

- W ustach.

- To już rozumiem, skąd ten tłuszczyk, co ci się w boczkach zbiera.

Taiga parsknął śmiechem o mało nie wypluwając pokaźnej porcji ryżu, którą dopiero co włożył do buzi. Tłuszcz? Tłuszcz!? Tłuszcz to koło mnie nawet nie stał! Nie znalazłem jednak w porę dobrej riposty i wolałem zamilknąć, by nie kompromitować się bardziej.

Matka podjadała co rusz warzywa, trenując silną wolę. Kochała mięso i dobrze pojeść, ale uparła się,że przechodzi na radykalną dietę. Gdyby nie skomlenia Taigi , który potraw bezmięsnych nie potrafi sobie nawet wyobrazić, byłbym zmuszony podzielić los matki i naprawdę zmienić się w chomika.

- Nowa kolekcja adidasa jest lepiej niż wyjechana w kosmos.

- Przecież masz już z dwieście par butów.

- Ale te nowe są...

- Ostatnie, jedyne, najlepsze, tak, tak, tak.

- To chodź je zobaczyć!

Zapadła długa, ciążąca nade mną cisza, przerywana tylko przez ukrywane mlaskania matki. Ona próbowała udawać niezainteresowaną i bezmyślnie przerzucała pilotem kanały.

- Kiedyś.

-Teraz.

Podniosłem spojrzenie na Taigę i szybko tego pożałowałem. Granica oswojenia przekroczona. Jedna fala po drugiej. Ciarki władają skórą. Taiga spoczywał w niebycie między determinacją a wściekłością. Szalał w nim sztorm, a oczy odbijały jedynie skrawek duszy. Jakby nie były w stanie pomieścić wszystkich uczuć, które on umiał pomieścić w sobie. Obok mnie siedział warcząc cichutko potwór. Spięte mięśnie, ciało gotowe do skoku, paznokcie drapiące drewno stołu i wargi zwykle wygięte w uśmiechu, teraz zdolne otworzyć się i wbić w moje ramię kryjące się za nimi zęby.

Ślina głośno przechodzi przez gardło.

- Możemy. W tym momencie?

- Tak, ubieraj buty.

- Nie mam.

- To pożyczę ci swoje. Mam w końcu z dwieście par.

- Nie mam kurtki.

- Przebiegniemy.

- Coś mi w krzyżu ostatnio pękło.

- Ubieraj się.

Rozkaz. Walczymy spojrzeniami. Kto wygra, ten decyduje. Kto wygra?

- Ubieram. Przecież masz mnie uratować.

Matka zapowietrza się, nie wie, co robić. Może nawet płacze? A ja? Co ja robię?

Długo staliśmy przed drzwiami. Łapałem ciężkie powietrze świszczącymi wdechami. Moje ciało wyjęto spod jakiejkolwiek władzy. I ani czas, ani europejski bóg, ani wszechświat, ani ja. Nikt nim nie władał.

- Na trzy będzie zbyt banalne?

Taiga nie pasował do poważnych, ważnych lub smutnych wydarzeń. Nie pasował do nich, dlatego że nie potrafił być poważny czy smutny. Nie potrafił, więc teraz, gdy miałem po sześciu latach wyjść z mieszkania, on usiłował powstrzymać głupkowaty uśmiech, który sam cisnął się mu na twarz.

- Na trzy.

Potwierdziłem. Nie czułem się urażony. Znałem zbyt dobrze jego dziecięcą szczerość i niewinną radość. Poznałem go od wszystkich możliwych stron i z niewielkim prawdopodobieństwem błędu mogłem przewidzieć wszystkie jego reakcje. To ja wytresowałem tą bestię.

- Trzy!

Nie zdążyłem jakkolwiek się przygotować. Taiga złapał mnie za nadgarstek, z rozmachem otworzył drzwi i pobiegł... pobiegł ku wolności.


	10. Chapter 10

- O, Kagami-kun.  
Zatrzymaliśmy się w progu. Klatka schodowa była tuż przede mną. Krok. Jeden. Za późno. Taiga czuł to. Czuł mnie. Wiedział, i była to wiedza dyktowana przez czające się w nim, zwierzęce instynkty. Wiedział, że już po wszystkim, że trzeba zacząć od nowa, znaleźć inną wymówkę, inny czas, inny moment. Zmarnowaliśmy moją szansę.  
- Kuroko.  
Wstrząsnął mną dreszcz, w którym strach zatańczył z zaskoczeniem. Taiga syczał zawiścią. Nie była to zawiść ognista, płomienna. Zawiść, która powstaje tylko po to, by wybuchnąć i spłonąć w nicości. Taiga syczał chłodną zawiścią, wydobywającą się prosto z gardła jadowitego węża. Pomyśleć, że ledwie chwilę temu byłem przekonany o swojej nieomylnej znajomości duszy Taigi.  
- To...Aomine-kun?  
- Ta, ten chłopak z okna.  
Do dłoni przestała dopływać krew. Musiałem mocno szarpnąć ramieniem, by wydostać nadgarstek z uścisku bestii. Cofnąłem się krok. Jeden. Drugi. Trzeci. W głąb więzienia. Oddech. Skrzypnięcie podłogi. Dzikie spojrzenie potwora pada na mnie. Ciśnienie opada. Potwór zdaje się płakać łzami, które są zbyt ciężkie, by mogły wypłynąć na zewnątrz. Choć wiem, że mało w swoim życiu widziałem i doświadczyłem, to jestem pewien, że nigdy więcej nie chciałbym zobaczyć na twarzy Taigi tego nie dającego się wyrazić poczucia żalu.  
- Kagami-kun, możemy zamienić słowo?  
Przewodnik nie odczuwał strachu. Nie bał się krwiożerczego wzroku przywódcy. Z wielką pewnością siebie stał przy schodach, a... a w jego niebieskich, przenikliwych oczach dopatrzyłem się jedynie ulgi. Jakby mówił samemu sobie: "przyszedłem na czas". Dlaczego? Dlaczego chciał powstrzymać Taigę od wyciągnięcia mnie z domu? Nie wiem.  
- Zamieńmy teraz.  
- Na korytarzu?  
- Wejdźcie do mnie.  
Machnąłem ręką i uciekłem do swojego pokoju. Błądzący za mną wzrok matki dopełnił przelewającą się we mnie nienawiść do przewodnika. Chcę być wolny! Wolny! Chcę wyjść!  
- Siadajcie.  
Gestem dłoni poprowadziłem przewodnika na krzesło, sam siadając na łóżku przy Taidze.  
- Co chciałeś?  
Coraz bardziej rozumiałem, skąd wzięło się imię mojego obrońcy. Tygrys pasował do niego lepiej, niż pies. Taiga nie był posłusznym i wiernym psem. Był drapieżnym, wytresowanym tygrysem. Nawet najlepiej oswojona bestia nadal jest bestią.  
- Porozmawiać.  
- Zawsze odpowiadasz tak lakonicznie?  
Warknąłem, nie mogąc znieść tej irracjonalnej sytuacji. Już mogłem być na zewnątrz!  
- Kiedy przychodzi potrzeba...  
- Teraz jej nie ma!  
- Aomine!  
Taiga uciszył mnie jednym spojrzeniem. Uspokoił się. Dlaczego nie nienawidzisz go tak mocno, jak ja? Dlaczego nadal chcesz go wysłuchać? Dlaczego?  
- Aomine-kun, w przyrodzie słabe osobniki umierają...  
- Czyżbyś sugerował, żebym się zabił?  
- ...a silne żyją...  
- A jeśli jestem silny?  
- ...widzisz ludzi jako zwierzęta. Dzielisz ich na gatunki i oceniasz wartość...  
- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?!  
- ...nazywasz ich tak, jak chcesz i siebie traktujesz jak boga...  
- Zamknij się, rozmawiamy pierwszy raz w życiu!  
- ...ale ty nie jesteś bogiem, Aomine-kun.  
Cicho, cicho mi. Cisza we mnie i w słowach, i w świecie. Cicho, cicho mi. Przeszywający ból głowy. Chyba paznokcie wbijają się w skórę. Co to? Co mi?  
- Aomine-kun, rozluźnij mięśnie.  
Przewodnik pojawił się tuż przed moimi oczami.  
- Oddychaj, Aomine-kun, i rozluźnij mięśnie.  
Wdech. Wydech. Najpierw łydki i uda, potem brzuch i ramiona, na koniec kark. W porządku. Tylko muszę... muszę otworzyć dłonie. Boli mnie.  
- Aomine-kun, posłuchaj. W świecie przyrody słabe osobniki umierają, silne żyją. Jeśli widzisz świat ludzi jako świat zwierząt, nie możesz siebie postrzegać jako boga. Nie jesteś nikim niezwykłym, Aomine-kun. Nie umiesz sam wyjść z mieszkania, a co dopiero zmierzyć się ze światem.  
- Zamknij się.  
- Nie potrafisz bez Taigi założyć butów, a co dopiero żyć, uczyć się, pracować, rozmawiać z innymi. Bóg jest samotny, Aomine-kun. Albo jesteś samotny i jesteś swoim bogiem, albo stań się jak inni zwierzętami i walcz o życie.  
- Stul pysk. Niczego nie wiesz.  
- Może masz rację, a może jej nie masz.  
Przewodnik wyprostował się i pożegnał z Taigą. Wymienił jakieś uprzejmości z matką i wyszedł. Siedziałem na tym samym od sześciu lat łóżku. Nie jestem bogiem? To nie jest moja świątynia? Jestem zwyczajny? Ot, taki sobie, bez mocy? Wolę samotność...? Przeniosłem wzrok na Taigę, który nie umiał mi spojrzeć w oczy. Czy mam zamienić wiarę w swoją potęgę na niego? Nie wspomniał, że będę musiał zrezygnować z boskiego tronu, by być wolnym. Co to właściwie ta wolność? I po co mi ona? Do czego? On wcale nie jest szczęśliwszy ode mnie. Jest głupszy, może i dużo się śmieje, ale on jest tylko zwierzęciem. Do jakiegoś stopnia wytresowanym tygrysem. I warto tak? Tylko po to, by móc grać z nim w kosza? On przeminie. Jak wszystko. Kiedyś zniknie, a ja... bez swojej korony, bez swojego boskiego majestatu. Sam, nikt, ja.  
- Nie chcę wychodzić.  
- Ale...!  
- Chcę tu zostać. Tu mi jest dobrze.  
Zwiesił głowę i zaczął wyginać sobie palce. Co więcej mógł zrobić? Był. Tylko istniał, przecież. I miał świadomość swoich słabości.  
Silny wiatr wstrząsnął gałęziami drzew. Za oknem płacząca wierzba poddaje się wietrznym falom, jakby niesiona przez olbrzymi ocean. Co jest za nią? Co znajdę, gdy dookoła niej przejdę? Pamiętam! Pamiętam to miejsce! Ale przejście dookoła oznacza wyjście, detronizacje, upadek. Będę sam od początku do końca lub skosztuję przyjemności bycia wśród innych.  
- Król oddający tron jest przegrany?  
Taiga podnosi na mnie spojrzenie. Jakieś niezrozumiałe dla mnie iskierki błąkają się w jego oczach.  
- Ze strachu? Tak.  
- A jeśli to zbyt duża odpowiedzialność?  
- Też.  
- A jeśli ja... samego siebie detronizuje?  
- Ale ty nie jesteś królem ani bogiem, Aomine. Niczego nie przegrywasz. Walczysz tylko z sobą.  
- To znaczy?  
- A... chyba bzdury plotę.  
- Czasami ci się nawinie na język coś mądrego. Może przyszło twoje czasami?  
Uśmiechnął się i dał mi stójkę w bok. Gromadząca się we mnie nienawiść do przewodnika minęła i złość na wszystko też. Nawet żal mi już nie jest. Może warto... może potrzebna ta wolność... może dla niego? Nie... może dla siebie?  
- Niczego nie stworzyłeś, Aomine. Bóg, który nad niczym nie sprawuje opieki, nie jest bogiem. Tak myślę... nie możesz samego siebie zrzucić z tronu, bo tego tronu nie masz. W ogóle, jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem. Trochę tchórz z ciebie i leń, trochę bardzo...  
- Już, już, ulżyj sobie na mnie.  
- No weź nie przerywaj, bo zapomnę!  
- Gadaj.  
- ...ale poza tym wszystko z tobą w porządku. Znaczy, jak odwalasz i usiłujesz wszystkich zabić, to nie jest, ale... ale lubię cię, nawet, jak z ciebie ostatni szaleniec by był. Niczego nie stworzyłeś, ale możesz stworzyć samego siebie. Jesteś bogiem, królem, władcą samego siebie. Tam, gdzie twoje ciało, tam twoja świątynia.  
- Czyli mam się nie detronizować?  
- Masz przestać myśleć o głupach!  
- Po prostu zamieszałeś i nie wiesz, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji!  
- Spadaj! Nic nie zamieszałem! To ty myślisz, że jesteś bogiem świata!  
- ...to moje mieszkanie, niby dlaczego to ja mam stąd spadać?  
- A weź się!  
Roześmialiśmy się razem i śmialiśmy się długo, a później słuchaliśmy muzyki i graliśmy w jakąś bezsensowną strzelankę. Byliśmy obok siebie i to... to tak mi dziwnie sprawiało przyjemność.  
- To kiedy?  
- Co kiedy?  
- Kiedy wyjdziesz?  
- Zobaczę, chcę sam wyjść. Bez niczyjej pomocy.  
- A jednak słuchasz się Kuroko!  
- Można tak powiedzieć. Mądry on.  
- Ano, bardzo. Znaczy, to taki mały diabeł, co wie wszystko, ale ci nie powie wprost, tylko jakieś durne zagadki!  
- Wygląda na takiego.  
Wyszczerzyłem do Taigi wszystkie zęby. Muszę wyjść stąd o własnych siłach. Nie mogę być ofiarą, Taiga nie może być obrońcą. Nie mogę być bogiem, Taiga nie może być zwierzęciem. Ja jestem Aomine Daiki, on to Kagami Taiga. Niedługo obaj pójdziemy do trzeciej klasy liceum.


	11. Chapter 11

Telefon dzwoni nieprzerwanie. Ciotka podchodzi, by odebrać, ale nikt się nie odzywa. Odkłada słuchawkę, ponowny sygnał. Chodzi po korytarzu, otwiera drzwi, zamyka, ustaje i znów ponawia swój maraton. Krzyczy, że zwariuje, że zwariowała.  
- Zostaw to. Wiem, kto dzwoni.  
Wuj siedzi na kanapie i bezmyślnie przewraca strony kolorowej gazety. Wie? Wszyscy wiemy.  
- Och, naprawdę?  
Ciotka syczy wściekle. Zawiść można by wyciskać jak truciznę z jej języka.  
- Naprawdę.  
Ten krótki dialog powtarza się. Wuj i ciotka zapomnieli o innych słowach. Stoję w drzwiach swojego pokoju. On nigdy nie miał być mój. To pokój ich syna, ich córki, ich dziecka. Nie będą go mieli, nie będzie ich, nie powstanie z krwi ojca i nie wyciągną go z łona matki. Ona nie może mieć dzieci. Ona nie może. Wuj i ciotka zapominali o wielu rzeczach, ale doskonale znali tematy zakazane w naszym domu. Przeszłość. Wszystko, co wiąże się z przeszłością, nie jest potrzebne. Tępić przeszłość, rzucić ją daleko za siebie i nigdy na nią nie patrzeć.  
- Odbierz to! Przecież ona dzwoni do ciebie!  
Ciotka rzuca we mnie słuchawką. Drżą mi dłonie. Do mnie?  
- Słucham?  
Oddech i cicho.  
- Słucham?  
Oddech i cisza.  
- Słucham?  
Oddech i cicho, cicho-sza.  
- Słu-...  
- Daiki.  
Głos elektryzuje. Odrzucam od siebie telefon, wpadam do pokoju. Trzask - drzwi. Trzask - książki. Trzask - półka. Uciekam. Przeszłość trzeba rzucić za siebie i nigdy na nią nie patrzeć. Nie wolno. Nie wolno wracać.  
Skrzyp. Klamka idzie w dół. Skrzyp. Poruszają się zawiasy drzwi. Skrzyp. Podłoga ugięta pod ciężarem stóp. Skrzyp. Ktoś stoi tu.  
- Daiki...  
Podnoszę głowę. Ciotka jest koło mnie. Siada na łóżku, miękką dłonią gładzi moje włosy. Ona nie może mieć dzieci. Ona często krzyczy i wpada depresje, i pakuje moje rzeczy, i wyrzuca mnie z domu. Ona płacze nade mną, ona śpiewa mi do snu, ona robi dla mnie obiady, ona... ona.  
- Ta-... wuja powiedział mi, że będę musiał do niej wrócić.  
- Taki jest wyrok sądu, Daiki, ale... ale to nie teraz. Teraz nie musisz o tym myśleć.  
Nachyla się i całuje mnie w czoło.  
- Nie pamiętam jej. Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z czasów, kiedy wychodziłem.  
- Wiem to, teraz śpij.  
Uśmiecha się blado. Będzie płakać. Będzie płakać długo i cicho. Będzie płakać w łazience albo pod kocem. Tylko opuchnięte oczy i drżące ciało zdradzi, że płakała. Ten płacz... ten, któremu ciotka nie pokazuje nikomu... ten płacz jest najbardziej żałosną, samotną i rozpaczliwą formą płaczu. Ciotka będzie płakać, ale zaraz otrze łzy i posprząta, zrobi pranie lub obiad, a my, ja i wuja, zaczniemy udawać, że niczego nie wiemy. Nic się nie stało. Jesteśmy tylko tchórzami.  
- Nie chcę.  
- Daiki, proszę...  
- Nie.  
Pajęczyny już nie ma. Nie jestem bogiem, mieszkanie nie jest moją świątynią. Zanim wyjdę... zanim dowiem się, co jest za wierzbą, muszę... muszę zmierzyć się z przeszłością.  
- Muszę. Zrozum. Muszę. Muszę dowiedzieć się... muszę sam... chcę wyjść. Chcę zagrać z Taigą w kosza, pójść do liceum, śmiać się, głośno. Chcę wyjść, chcę być silny. Tylko silni żyją, ciociu. Wiesz to i ja to wiem. Dlatego... dlatego nie uciekajmy już.  
Tęczówki ciotki poszerzają się w zdziwieniu. Może myśli przebiegały przez nią szybciej, niż samochody na autostradzie, a może nie myślała o niczym i nic w niej nie było. Tylko łzy, jakieś wielkie i ociężałe krople, spływały po jej policzkach, urządzając sobie prywatne wyścigi. Czym były? Złością i zawiścią, ulgą i szczęściem, rozpaczą i strachem. Każdą częścią tej niewinnej kobiety.  
- Jestem silny. Dam sobie radę, ja...  
- Nie, Daiki.  
Uśmiecha się. Uśmiecha się do mnie. Nie widziałem takiego uśmiechu. Patrzy. Patrzy na mnie. Nie widziałem tak bystrego i odważnego spojrzenia.  
- Damy sobie radę. Jesteśmy silni.  
Wuja głośno wzdycha za ścianą. Potem się śmieje. Potem my się śmiejemy. Potem jakoś nam cicho i nawet telefon nie dzwoni. Jesteśmy silni? Bardzo chcemy wierzyć w swoją potęgę.  
Puk - stuk. Stuk - puk. Klamki skrzyp.  
- Kagami-kun?!  
- Ooo...  
Taiga cofa się o krok widząc mojego wuja.  
- Pan tutaj?!  
- Ależ... ależ to mój dom...  
Wuja uśmiecha się rozbawiony, Taiga odpowiada tym samym uśmiechem.  
- Ja ten... do Aomine przyszedłem.  
- Wierzę na słowo, że nie jesteś złodziejem.  
- Wie pan co! Widzę pana tak rzadko, a pan zawsze dla mnie niemiły!  
- No cóż, od kogoś Daiki się musiał nauczyć.  
Lżej. Taiga bierze na siebie nasze problemy. Nasze zmartwienia. Nasze kłopoty.  
- Kagami-kun... - matka szepta cicho, usiłując włosami zasłonić zaczerwienione oczy. - ...chciałbyś z nami obejrzeć albumy?  
- Zdjęcia małego Aomine!? Pewnie!  
- Ej, ej, ej! Nie wyraziłem zgody na przetwarzanie danych osobowych!  
- Oj, siedź cicho. Chcę je pooglądać z Taigą, tobie nikt nie każe.  
- Ale tam jest moja twarz!  
- Masz rację, o buddo! Aż dziw, że zdjęcia się jeszcze trzymają. Weźmy nożyczki i lepiej szybką ją wytnijmy!  
Taiga dusi się ze śmiechu i wcale nie próbuje tego ukryć. Co za okropna i zmienna kobieta! I niby skąd jej się te riposty biorą? Muszę się do niej na korki zapisać.  
- Ja pomogę!  
Rudzielec biegnie pomóc ciotce w przeniesieniu albumów. Siadamy do stołu. Cztery miejsca zajęte. Albumy były tu zawsze, ale... ale nam nie wolno wracać do przeszłości. Nie wolno o niej myśleć. Ciotka spogląda na mnie kątem oka. Sięga po pierwszy album. Chyba oczekuje mojej zgody. Jak mam jej udzielić? Powiedzieć: "proszę, nie krępuj się"?  
- Sporo ich.  
- Nawet.  
Tyle wystarczy, by odrzucić ciężką okładkę.  
- To Daiki krótko po urodzeniu. To jego mama, obok niej ja i mój mąż. O, widzisz, kochanie, jakiego wtedy miałeś wąsa?  
Śmiejemy się. To zabawne.  
- A to?  
- To moja matka. Nie mieszka już w Japonii.  
- A gdzie?  
- W Chinach. Wróciła na kontynent. Była komunistką. Od zawsze, na zawsze.  
Przerzucamy strony. Moja matka... była piękną kobietą o ponurym, bladym i zagadkowym uśmiechu.  
- Znam to panią!  
- Tak?  
- To mama Kuroko!  
- Pracowała w przedszkolu, swojego czasu.  
- Tak, tak! Kuroko też chce być... eee... przedszkolanką, chyba.  
Znów się śmiejemy. Taiga opowiada, jak bardzo kocha dzieci, ale zaraz dodaje, że woli bardziej ekstremalne zawody.  
- Taki... strażak, na przykład. Tam to dopiero jest adrenalina!  
Mam mnóstwo zdjęć z matką. Ona jest nieodłączną częścią mnie.  
- Daiki był roześmianym i pełnym życia chłopcem. Wszędzie go było pełno, ale na wyjazdach nigdy nie puszczał nogi swojej mamy.  
- Od dziecka był z ciebie szpaner na pokaz!  
- Powiedział licealista z kompleksem matki.  
Przekrzykujemy się z Taigą. Ucisza nas dopiero wuja. "Oglądajmy!" - grzmi zniecierpliwionym głosem. Zdenerwowany. Może chce skończyć? Może na coś czeka?  
- To tato Daikiego...  
Ciotka przejeżdża czule palcami po twarzy dorosłego, wysokiego mężczyzny. On... to jakby starsza wersja mnie, choć z mocniej zarysowanym podbródkiem i skrzywionym nosem.  
- Nie lubił zdjęć. Bardzo ich nie lubił, ale kochał je robić. Zwłaszcza twojej mamie i tobie. Od kiedy się urodziłeś, nie puszczał aparatu.  
Twarz ciotki łagodnieje. Może go kiedyś kochała? Może był jej bliski? W przeszłości jest tyle przypuszczeń.  
- Powiedziałeś...  
Wuja odchyla głowę w tył. Powietrze staje się gęste. Nie mogę się teraz przestraszyć.  
- ...że mojego ojca już nie ma.  
- Nie ma go.  
- To znaczy?  
- Nie żyje.  
Dlaczego? Jak zginął? Czy jego śmierć jest przyczyną wszystkiego? To za dużo, jak na jeden raz. Dla wuja, dla ciotki, dla mnie.  
- A to? A to?  
- To Daiki grający w kosza.  
- Grałeś w kosza!  
- Nie pamiętam.  
- Kochał to. Z boiska nie szło go ściągnąć. Zawsze grał ze starszymi od siebie.  
- To tak, jak ja! Jak ja!  
- I mówił, że tylko mając naprzeciw siebie silnego przeciwnika ta gra naprawdę mu się podoba.  
-To tak, jak ja! Jak ja!  
Taiga z ekscytacji o mało nie spadł z krzesła. Grałem w koszykówkę? Kochałem ją? Kim byłem? Chcę wiedzieć. Chcę wiedzieć o sobie wszystko, ale...  
Huk.  
Ciotka zamyka album.  
- Na dziś wystarczy.  
- A jutro też pooglądamy?  
- Może, Kagami-kun. Jak zrobisz dobry obiad.  
- Zrobię najlepszy!


	12. Chapter 12

Myślę, że... kocham Taigę. Mogę jedynie mylić przyjaźń, której nigdy nie zaznałem, z miłością. Jaka jest różnica? Przyjaciela nie można dotknąć. Nie można pocałować. Nie można doznać cielesnej przyjemności, ale... ale można robić wszystko inne. Być z przyjacielem, kochać przyjaciela, śmiać się z przyjacielem, smucić z przyjacielem. To znaczy, że ciało jest wyznacznikiem miłości? Czy ja chcę całować Taigę, dotykać Taigę? Dla mnie, nie wychodzącego z mieszkania nastolatka, bliskość jest obca. Bliskość z kimś, kto nie należy do rodziny. Bliskość z obcym. Taiga wtargnął do mojego życia, a ja chcę to życie zmienić... dla niego? Przez niego. Dla siebie, tylko dla siebie, bo chcę z nim grać w koszykówkę, chodzić do jednej klasy, wyjeżdżać na wakacje, zgarniać go po trochu tylko dla siebie.  
Chciałbym go zamknąć.  
Otwieram oczy i wstaję z łóżka. Taiga jest wolny. Bo czym jest wolność? Taiga musi chodzić do szkoły i robić rzeczy, których wcale nie chce robić. Taiga jest wolny. Bo czym jest wolność? Taiga wstaje wcześnie rano, by posprzątać i pójść po zakupy, choć pewnie by wolał, by zrobiła to jego matka. Taiga jest wolny. Bo czym innym, jak nie świadomym przyjmowaniem na siebie obowiązków i ich wypełnianiem, jest wolność?  
Chciałbym go zamknąć.  
Oblewam twarz zimną wodą. Muszę jeszcze umyć zęby i jakoś się ubrać, żeby jakoś wyglądać. Od kiedy poznałem Taigę, zacząłem bardziej uważać na swoje ciało. Więcej ćwiczę i lepiej jem, i nie zakładam siódmy raz pod rząd tej samej koszuli, i staram się. Wiem, że samotność ma wiele zalet, ale równie wiele wad. Obecność ludzi wymusza dobre nawyki. Przecież nie chcę, by Taiga źle o mnie myślał. Przecież nie chcę, by Taiga musiał mnie pouczać. Przecież chcę, by Taiga mnie... podziwiał. Tylko jak podziwiać tchórza?  
Chciałbym go zamknąć.  
Zapinam zamek kurtki. Wczoraj przyszła. I wiążę buty. Dostarczyli razem z kurtką. Od wielu lat zamawiam wszystko przez Internet. Tak jest łatwiej, przyjemniej, ale... ale dla mnie to konieczne. Gdyby nie Internet, nosiłbym ubrania sprzed sześciu lat. Chociaż... chociaż gdyby nie było Internetu, pewnie w końcu bym wyszedł. Dzieciaki chyba szybko się nudzą. Z nudów bym wyszedł, na pewno. Jaki jest ten zewnętrzny świat? I czego właściwie się bałem? Nie pamiętam. Stoję przed drzwiami i nogi mi się nie trzęsą, ręce też spokojne, serce bije jak zawsze. Co było strasznego? Czego się bałem? To nieważne. Gdy zamykam oczy, widzę jego uśmiech, a gdy zapadam się głęboko w ciszy samotnego mieszkania, słyszę jego śmiech. To mi nie dodaje odwagi. Raczej chęci.  
Chciałbym go zamknąć.  
Łapię za klamkę, otwieram drzwi, wychodzę. Stoję na klatce schodowej, przede mną jeszcze parę przeszkód i drzwi frontowe.  
Powietrze.  
Zimne. Ostre. Wiosenne. Poranne.  
Powietrze.  
Jeszcze dwa schodki, żeby ustać na chodniku. Jakiś mężczyzna niedaleko wyprowadza psa. Jakiś samochód w oddali rusza, gdzie? Nie wiem. Jakiś przechodzeń, który może śpieszy się do pracy, szybko wybiega ze sklepu. Zabrałem kilka jenów. Mam ochotę na coś słodkiego. Może pójdę? Co mówi się do sprzedawcy? Nie wiem. Na filmach parę razy widziałem. To pewnie działa tak samo. Działa... to znaczy, że ludzie działają?  
Chciałbym go zamknąć.  
Dzwonki nade mną wydają irytujący hałas. Młoda dziewczyna odwraca się od układanych puszek, spogląda na mnie obojętnie i wraca do pracy. Dla niej jestem tylko jednym z tysięcy. Z milionów, które mija na ulicy, spotyka w szkole, pracy, u znajomych i w metrze. Nawet gdybym był bogiem we własnej osobie, zbawicielem, buddą, bóstwem, w które wierzy, teraz... teraz jestem liczbą, której ona nie zna. Statystyką konieczną.  
Chciałbym go zamknąć.  
Płacę za czekoladę i wymuszam z siebie: "dziękuję". Moją tarczą jest gniew. Gniewam się na kasjerkę, bo ona patrzy na mnie i mówi do mnie. Gniewam się na nią, bo nie znam jej świata. Jestem w nim. Jestem w tym świecie i muszę przyjąć jego normy. Jestem częścią tego świata. Nawet, gdybym był królem królów i cesarzem cesarzy, to reguły mas trzymają mnie w sztywnych ramach.  
Chciałbym go zamknąć.  
Otwieram opakowanie i zanurzam zęby w słodkiej rozkoszy. To pierwsza kupiona przeze mnie rzecz. Tak zupełnie przeze mnie i tak zupełnie realnie. Tak realnie, jak realne jest boisko, na którym stoję. Tutaj rudy kundel grał z watahą. Tutaj Taiga gra z przyjaciółmi. Tutaj ja stoję. I co w tym trudnego? Gdzie jest moje przerażenie? Wiatr silniej zawiał. Dziwne przeczucie zmusza mnie, żebym odwrócił głowę w kierunku szelestu. Wierzba. Płacząca wierzba. Rozległa. Co za nią? Nie. To jeszcze nie pora. Jeszcze nie mam tyle sił. Na razie mi nie wolno. Może dziś popołudniu zagram z nimi? Przecież byłem w tym dobry.  
Chciałbym go zamknąć. Zamknąć go, zniewolić, trzymać dla siebie. Tyle, że to już nie miłość. Jakaś trucizna, kolejny jad, wdarłby się w moją krew, gdybym to zrobił. Będę za nim podążał, nie... będę szedł z nim ramię w ramię. Będę go kochał. Kochał tak, jak potrafię. Ten wiatr, ten świat, ten dzień i słońce ledwo wznoszące promienie nad horyzontem wielkich budowli ludzkości. To wszystko daje mi tyle spokoju.  
- A-Aomine!?  
Taiga upuszcza ciężkie reklamówki. Uśmiecham się do niego, wkładając dłonie w kieszenie spodni. Taiga biegnie do mnie i w przypływie radości przytula swoje ciało do mojego. Ciepło. Ciepło biegnie od karku, przez ramiona, klatkę piersiową, brzuch... przyjemnie.  
- W-wyszedłeś!  
Odrywa się ode mnie i zakrywa jedną ręką oczy. Płacze.  
- Głupek z ciebie. Ryczeć z takiego powodu.  
Przyjemnie mi.  
- Nie ryczę, no! Nie ryczę!  
- Nie, no, wcale. Ty tylko połykasz babole.  
- Zamknij się, dupku!  
Taiga śmieje się głośno. Głośno. Głośniej. Może zaraz ktoś otworzy okno i krzyknie, że chciałby spać i my mu przeszkadzamy? To nieważne. Nieważne. Śmieję się naprzeciw Taigi. Na boisku od kosza, po którym swobodnie walają się świeże bułki, za nimi kartony mleka, gdzieś w bok potoczyły się sery i jeden dżem uciekł na trawę. To jedna z najbardziej komicznych scen świata. Moja scena. Jego scena. Nasza scena.  
- Cieszę się, debilu, no.  
- Wiem. Też się cieszę.  
- Ja myślę, że ty się cieszysz, ale ja się cieszę bardziej, niż ty myślisz, że ja się cieszę!  
- Tak, tak, tak. Masz rację. Tylko weź już nie płacz i rusz dupę. Posprzątajmy te twoje amerykańskie zakupy.  
To tylko wyjście do sklepu i postanie na boisku. To tylko jedna z przeszkód, które muszę pokonać... wygram. Przez Taigę, dla siebie.


	13. Chapter 13

Wszyscy się cieszyli. Wujostwo i mama Taigi płakali. I Taiga też płakał. I Satsuki, choć nie wiem, czemu. I... i widziałem nikły uśmiech, który przemknął przez bladą twarz Kuroko. Może to było złudzenie, może prawda. Poczułem, że on rozumie lepiej.

- Aomine Daiki-kun, tak?

Różowowłosa dziewczyna przygląda mi się bacznie.

- Naprawdę masz ciemny kolor skóry! Myślałam, że tylko mi się zdawało!

Ona się śmieje i uśmiecha szeroko. Niepojęte stworzenie.

- Będziesz z nami grał w kosza, Aomine-kun?

- Raczej, choć dawno tego nie robiłem.

- Bo dawno nie byłeś wolny.

- Co?

- Wolny.

Ona patrzy na mnie tak, jakby mówiła o rzeczach oczywistych. Nie rozumiałem tego spojrzenia. Przenikliwość, opiekuńczość, mądrość i... i ten nieznany mi blask. Niewyobrażalne, by w jednej parze oczu mieściło się tyle.

- Co znaczy wolny?

- Nie wiesz?

- Nie pytałbym, gdybym wiedział.

- Przecież wyszedłeś.

- Jakoś tego... tego nie czuję...

Zaczęli grać. Wujostwo i mama Taigi stali niedaleko, głośno rozmawiali. Taiga przy piłce. Satsuki obok mnie, choć nie wiem, czemu. I... i Kuroko, który przytakuje lekkim skinieniem głowy. Może to było złudzenie, może prawda. Poczułem, że on wybiera dobrą drogę dla mnie.

- Idź zagrać, Aomine-kun.

- Głupio mi, chyba...

Odwracam wzrok.

- Dlaczego?

- Męska duma... chyba...

Odwracam głowę.

- Wolność nie jest dla tchórzy, Aomine-kun.

Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze chwilę patrzę na to niepojęte i niewyobrażalne stworzenie. Ten nieznany mi blask... odwaga?

- Ej, ej, chłopaki! Też chcę spróbować!

Wchodzę na boisko. Wujostwo i mama Taigi gdzieś za mną. Taiga jakoś przy mnie. Satsuki niedaleko, choć nie wiem, czemu. I... i Kuroko. Może był tylko złudzeniem, może prawdą. Poczułem, że idę dobrą drogą.

- Woow! Dai-chan! Ale to był wsad!

- Aominecchi, jesteś najlepszy!

- Pff! I tak liczą się tylko rzuty za trzy.

- Zmiana drużyn, Daiki do mnie.

- Mine-chan, nie widziałeś mojej czekolady?

- Brawo, Aomine-kun.

Wyciągam przed siebie rękę..

- Nieźle nam idzie, Aomine.

...a dłoń Taigi uderza w moją dłoń. Poczułem, że jestem potęgą.

Pamiętam, jak otaczały mnie plamy. Płynąłem w czerniach i purpurach. Płynąłem w fioletach i czerwieniach. Ona budziła mnie miękkim szeptem.

- Mamo... zimno mi...

- Nie bój się, Daiki. Mama jest przy tobie.

- Mamo...

- Nie bój się, Daiki...

Chciałem trzymać się jej ciała. Choć trzęsła się i bała. Choć płakała i krzyczała. Chciałem trzymać jej ciało. Trzymać ją.

- Nie idź nigdzie, mamo.

- Bez ciebie nie pójdę, Daiki.

- Obiecujesz?

- Obiecuję, Daiki.

Ciepłe wargi dotykają czoła. Myślałem, że słowa są wszystkim. Wtedy wierzyłem, że ona machnięciem dłoni może przeistoczyć wszechświat i jeśli tylko... jeśli tylko ją poproszę... stworzy dla mnie raj.

- Zostań tu, Daiki. Zostań i nie wychodź. Proszę, obiecaj mi. Tutaj jesteś bezpieczny, Daiki!

- Obiecałaś, że nie pójdziesz beze mnie!

- Daiki! Nie wychodź stąd! Nie wychodź! Przenigdy! Nie wychodź...

- Wrócisz po mnie... wrócisz, prawda?

- Jeśli nie wyjdziesz. Jeśli mi obiecasz. Wrócę.

- Obiecuję, mamo.

Pamiętam, jak otaczały mnie plamy. Płynąłem w czerniach i purpurach. Płynąłem w fioletach i czerwieniach.

- Wstajemy, Aomine!

...on budzi mnie radosnym okrzykiem i wesołym uśmiechem.

- Wstajemy, wstajemy! Szkoda dnia! Za tydzień idziemy do szkoły!

Jeszcze... tydzień.

- Został mi tydzień?

- No! A potem szkoła.

- To mało.

- Co?

Powiem mu. Powiem mu. Powiem mu wszystko.

- Nieważne.

Ciepła dłoń spada na głowę. Palce plączą się we włosach. Oczy zderzają się z oczami.

- Zawsze będę przy tobie, Aomine!

Mam słabość do jego uśmiechu.

- Chcesz posłuchać? To długa historia.

- Pamiętasz?

- Nie chciałem pamiętać.

- To mów.

Mam słabość do jego głosu.

- Nie wiem od czego zacząć.

- Może od początku?

Mam słabość do jego śmiechu.

- Nie wiem, które to początek, głupku!

- To może zacznij od czego tylko chcesz?

Mam słabość do oczu.

- Nieważne gdzie byliśmy, zawsze chodziłem z mamą. Ona była dla mnie najważniejsza. Jako jedyna potrafiła mnie... - zatrzymuję się. Co o mnie pomyśli? Co powie? Jak mnie nazwie?

- Pewnie jest cudowną kobietą!

Mam słabość do niego.

- ...potrafiła mnie obudzić. - kończę. Siadam i opieram plecy o ścianę. Chcę być blisko Taigi. Chcę trzymać jego ciało. - Obudzić z tego stanu... z tego, kiedy nie wiem, co dzieje się z moim ciałem, kiedy zapominam. Wtedy... kiedy jestem taki... mam wrażenie, że płynę przez ciemność wypełnioną plamami. Nie wiem, od kiedy to mam. Zawsze się tego bałem. I zawsze po tym stanie jest mi... jest mi cholernie zimno. - marszczę brwi, moje palce natrafiają na dłoń Taigi. - Dlatego chciałem, żeby była przy mnie mimo wszystko. Wtedy nie bałem się siebie.

- A co z twoim tatą?

- Jego nie pamiętam. Nigdy go nie było. Jest taki sam jak-...

- Mój tata i twój wuja, co?

Smutek wtargnął do tęczówek Taigi. Taiga potrafi być smutny? Tak obco, ponuro, zimno-smutny?

- Ojcowie to zawsze jacyś tacy drugoplanowi, co nie?

Uśmiecha się. Silny. Taiga jest silny. Nawet wtedy, gdy smutek, złość, gniew... nawet gdyby i sama nienawiść chciała rozedrzeć jego umysł... on pokonałbym ją tym swoim głupowatym uśmiechem.

- Tata robił nam mnóstwo zdjęć, ale jego samego nie pamiętam. Wiem, że mama bardzo go kochała. Był taki jeden dzień... - palce Taigi natrafiają na moją dłoń. Moja dłoń przyjmuje je chętnie. - ...kiedy mama płakała głośno, krzyczała głośno, bała się i trzęsła. Mówiła, że tata już nigdy nie wróci. To był ten jeden dzień, kiedy widziałem ją taką słabą, samotną, kruchą. - moje ramie ociera się o ramię Taigi. On reaguje bezdźwięczną zgodą. - Od tego się zaczęło, znaczy... od tego dnia mama straciła swój dar budzenia mnie i to ją jakoś... chyba ją to wewnętrznie zabiło. Ona nadal się uśmiechała. Nadal się śmiała. Nadal pracowała, odbierała mnie ze szkoły i zaprowadzała do lekarza, ale... już nie była moją matką. - zamykam oczy, kiedy ramię Taigi ociera o moje ramię. Reaguję dźwięcznym pomrukiem. - Czasami szalała. Kiedy o tym teraz myślę to chyba... ona mogła robić to samo co ja, kiedy nie wiem, co dzieje się z moim ciałem. Gdy się budziła... - zimno bawi się moim ciałem. Skurcze władają mięśniami. - ...gdy się budziła... - Taiga kładzie głowę na moim ramieniu. Oddycha spokojnie. Mi przez to spokojniej. - Gdy się budziła, płakała i przepraszała mnie. Kilka razy trafiłem przez nią do szpitala, a potem mama postanowiła... postanowiła, że lepiej będzie dla mnie zostać z wujostwem...

- Zostawiła cię tutaj?

- Nie chciałem, żeby gdziekolwiek szła! - nie chciałem? - Kochałem ją! Była dla mnie wszystkim! - kochałem? - Nawet, jeśli nie potrafiła mnie budzić, nawet, jeśli potrafiła być przerażająca ona nadal... nadal była moją mamą. - była?

- Co się stało?

- Kazała mi obiecać, że nie wyjdę stąd. Jeśli dotrzymam obietnicy, ona wróci po mnie.

- I wziąłeś to aż za bardzo dosłownie, co?

- Chyba inaczej się nie dało.

Taiga odsuwa się ode mnie. Wstyd nam. Wstydzimy się tej bliskości. Wstydzimy się jej, bo uczucia już prysnęły i umysł zrobił się jasny, i przesiąknięty słowami tłumu. "Wstydźcie się bliskości." - zdawały się mówić nieistniejące jawy. "Co powiedzą ludzie?" - zdawały się pytać nieżyjące mary.

- Czemu mówiłeś do swojej cioci mamo, a do wuja tato?

- Ciocia nie może mieć dzieci. Ona chciała, żebym tak do niej mówił. Ciocia bardzo chciała, żebym był jej synem. Ona chciała mieć dzieci. Nieważne, jakie. Nawet takiego wariata jak ja przyjęła.

- No, to teraz rozumiem, jak bardzo była zdesperowana.

Śmiejmy się. Między naszymi ciałami przestrzeń, którą chcę pokonać.

- O co chodzi z tym tygodniem?

- Za tydzień szkoła, a ja przed pójściem do szkoły chcę rozwiązać wszystkie sprawy z przeszłości.

- Nie za szybko?

- Teraz albo nigdy, Taiga.

Stuk. Stuk. Stuk.

Kamyki uderzają w okno.

- Przyszli!

- Kto?

- Jak to kto? Idziemy grać!

- Tak z rana? Nic nie jadłem!

- Nieważne! Grajmy!

Wchodzę na boisko. Mój przewodnik uśmiecha się do mnie.

- Dzień dobry, Aomine-kun.

Wchodzę na boisko. Satsuki śmieje się ze mnie.

- Chyba ledwo co wstałeś, Dai-chan!

Wchodzę na boisko. Oni czekają na mnie.

- Aominecchi!

- Jesteś ze mną w drużynie, Daiki.

- Przyniosłeś mi coś słodkiego, Mine-chan?

- Pokażę ci potęgę rzutów za trzy, Aomine.

Wchodzę na boisko. Przybijam piątkę z Taigą.

- Zaczynajmy!


	14. Chapter 14

Piłka uderzała o podłoże.  
- Co tak siedzisz, nie gramy dalej?  
Ze skwaszoną miną przyjął moje zmęczenie. Zmęczyłem się? Nie. To z całą pewnością nie jest zmęczenie.  
- Ej, Kagami, dlaczego tak kochasz grać?  
On nie przestaje kozłować. Irytujące.  
- Bo ja wiem? A potrzebuję jakiegoś powodu?  
Rzuca i trafia. Dlaczego tak mnie to wkurza?  
- Robisz coś po za koszem, co, idioto!?  
Zaciskam pięści i powieki.  
- Co cię ugryzło, Aomine?  
Zrywam się na równe nogi, wyciągam rękę... co chciałem zrobić? Zawisnąłem w czasie.  
- N-nic.  
Wkładam dłonie do kieszeni. Mam ochotę go uderzyć, tylko... za co?  
- To jak nie chcesz grać, to możemy iść coś zjeść na miasto.  
- Twoje życie kręci się wokół kosza i żarcia.  
- No, i jeszcze takiego jednego, rozpuszczonego nastolatka.  
Wytknął na mnie język. Osiem kroków i był poza boiskiem. Odliczyłem powiększającą się między nami odległość. Kiedy pobiegnę za nim? Głęboko pod skórą, gdzieś w żołądku albo trochę wyżej... w takiej pustce ciała, gdzie nie ma organów, gdzie tylko krew i mięśnie... w takiej pustce czułem łańcuch. Kiedy Taiga odchodził ode mnie, wtedy każdy nerw łkał z bólu i musiałem biec, by nie umrzeć z nadmiaru cierpienia.  
- Dlaczego taki jesteś?  
- Jaki?  
- Głupi.  
- Nie jestem głupi! To zresztą... nie zależy ode mnie! A ty, czemu jesteś czarny!?  
- Bo się taki urodziłem.  
- No właśnie!  
- Urodziłeś się głupi?  
Śmieję się, gdy Taiga usiłuje się uspokoić, a wybucham jeszcze większym śmiechem, gdy po raz kolejny nie trafia mnie swoim słynnym, prawym sierpowym.  
- To smutne. Nigdy nie posmakuję... jak to nazwałeś? A, tak: "potęgi zdolnej zakrzywić wszechświat".  
- Zamknij się już! Zamknij!  
Kiedy wypominam mu wstydliwe wspomnienia, zaraz macha głową na boki, chcąc odrzucić od siebie pamięć.  
- Byłem pijany!  
- Nie sądziłem, że można się upić cheesburgerami.  
- Zamknij się już!  
Siadamy w wielkiej, amerykańskiej restauracji szybkiej obsługi, której logo zna cały świat. To migoczące, jaskrawożółte "M" jest symbolem pustych kalorii. Jakże pustka może kusząco smakować.  
- Pięć dni.  
- Co?  
- Za pięć dni idziemy do szkoły, Aho!  
- Faktycznie. Ten czas leci zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.  
Wystarczyło moje jedno, dłuższe zdanie, a ten niepohamowany żarłok zdążył wciągnąć dwa burgery.  
- Będziesz gruby.  
- Nie będę!  
- Będziesz.  
- Nie będę!  
- Będziesz!  
- A chcesz się założyć!?  
- Dobra, a co!?  
- O... o dziesięć tysięcy jenów!  
- Dobra! Zakład!  
Dopiero, gdy ścisnęliśmy swoje dłonie, zdaliśmy sobie sprawę z bezsensu tego zakładu.  
- Będzie ważny aż do mojej śmierci, nie?  
- No.. a to znaczy, że żaden z nas tak czy siak nie odbierze nagrody.  
- Chyba, że przytyje!  
- A to znaczy, że tylko ja mogę stać się zwycięzcą.  
- A jak umrę chudy!?  
- To nie dostaniesz dziesięciu tysięcy jenów. Bez tego nie jesteś zwycięzcą.  
- Czyli tylko ten, kto trzyma nagrodę jest zwycięzcą?  
- Przecież o to walczysz. Dopóki nie trzymasz w dłoniach tego, o co walczyłeś, nie jesteś zwycięzcą.  
Choć obaj umilkliśmy, nie mogliśmy powiedzieć, że trwaliśmy w ciszy. Szybkość panująca w restauracji niszczyła nie tylko prywatność. Tworzyła silne poczucie trwania w wielkiej masie. Dlatego nie istniał dyskomfort ciszy, nie istniał wstyd. Był tylko... narastający i przygniatający tłum. Ja jestem tłumem, i on, i ona, której nie znam, a która siedzi tuż obok. Blisko. Blisko. Spędzimy ich wszystkich bliżej.  
- Dobrze się tu czujesz?  
Zniżyłem głos do szeptu. Dlaczego? Jakby krytyka tego miejsca miała sprowadzić na mnie gniew czegoś potężnego.  
- Normalnie. Często tu przychodzę. Może trochę głośno, ale przywykniesz.  
- To po ilu razach się przyzwyczaiłeś?  
- Nigdy nie liczyłem! Zresztą, im więcej myślisz, tym bardziej ci to przeszkadza. Nie myśl o tym.  
- Dlaczego mam tu siedzieć, skoro nie chcę?  
- Bo wszyscy tu siedzą. No, nie marudź już. Zamówiłeś te frytki, to je jedz.  
Tylko kim są ci... wszyscy?  
Do Taigi ktoś podszedł. Ktoś, kogo nie miałem ochoty zapamiętać. Pięć dni. Zostało mi pięć dni, by przywyknąć. O tłumu, hałasu, do twarzy, których nie chcę widzieć, do ludzi, których nie chcę znać. Muszę przywyknąć do siedzenia w miejscach, których nie lubię. Przywyknąć i nie myśleć za dużo. Jak będę myśleć za dużo, to tłum mnie nie przyjmie, a wtedy... wtedy będę samotny. Tak boleśnie samotny.  
- Aomine, idziemy dzisiaj na imprezę?  
- A po co?  
- A po co się chodzi na imprezy, głupku?  
- Żeby się nachlać w niezbyt doborowym towarzystwie?  
- To swoją drogą! Żeby się bawić, bawić się!  
- No, możemy iść, właściwie... teraz wujostwo to się na wszystko zgadza. Oni cieszą się jak małe szczeniaczki.  
- Masz zły nawyk porównywania ludzi do psów.  
- I nagle zaczęło ci to przeszkadzać, mój kundlu?  
Uśmiecham się do niego z przekorą, a on marszczy czoło i widocznie ma ochotę użyć swojego legendarnego, prawego sierpowego. Ciekawe, czy gdyby się odważył, to by trafił.  
- Co z twoją przeszłością?  
- A co ma z nią być?  
- No... przecież mówiłeś, że zanim pójdziemy do szkoły...  
- To wszystko rozwiążę. I chcę to zrobić sam, Taiga.  
- Ale!  
- Nie ma ale, jeśli będę chciał twojej pomocy, to o nią poproszę.  
- To pan i władca Aomine zna takie słowo?  
Sarknął i kilka sekund udało mu się utrzymać pozory złości.  
- Nigdy się nie obrażasz?  
- A co za mam się obrazić?  
- Za wszystko. Każdy pretekst jest dobry.  
- Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Przecież nie jestem baba, żeby się obrażać za jakieś tam docinki.  
Wyszliśmy. Ulga mnie obezwładniła. Jakby ciało, które oddało walkę z ciężarem walkowerem, nie mogło zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że ciężar trysnął.  
- Często tu przychodzicie?  
- Po szkole.  
- Jasna cholera...  
Taiga nie skomentował mojego zachowania. Taiga był... był tłumem. Biegał za najnowszymi trendami, wykupił sobie karnet na siłownie, chodził do galerii i uważał, że nauka jest nudna, że trzeba się bawić i bawić, i zginąć w tej dzikiej zabawie. A jednak... jednak kochałem go. Co było takiego niezwykłego? Głupowaty uśmiech? Przyjazne nastawienie? Upór? Bestia, która czaiła się w jego oczach? Co takiego niezwykłego znalazłem w tym towarze masowej produkcji? Jaki uszczerbek tak mnie do niego przyciągnął... przykuł?  
- Taiga.  
- Ano?  
- Nie idę na imprezę.  
- Aha. Właściwie też myślałem, żeby sobie odpuścić. Idziemy grać w kosza?  
- Idziemy!  
A może ta nieokiełznana wolność, którą chciałem mu zabrać?

Telefon dzwoni. Ciotka dookoła pokoju chodzi. Ja milczę i milczę. Odebrać?  
- Powiedziałeś, że chcesz to zrobić więc rób! Nie gadaj tylko!  
Słów zbyt wiele na darmo wypowiedzianych. Jestem tchórzem? Przecież chciałem... chciałem, by mnie podziwiał.  
- Halo?  
Cisza.  
- Halo?  
Cicho.  
- Halo?  
Cisza. Cicho. Cicho-sza.  
- Ha-...?  
- Daiki...?  
- Przy telefonie.  
Przygnębiająco formalne słowa. Przecież ona, ta kobieta po drugiej stronie kabla, ona...  
- A, tak... głos ci się zmienił...  
- Mam już swoje lata.  
Śmieje się. Ona się śmieje.  
- Tak... tak... teraz jesteś mężczyzną?  
- Nie potrzebowałem ciebie, by wyjść.  
Jakieś niepokojące napięcie.  
- Znalazłem kogoś... kogoś, dla kogo chcę być silny. Silniejszy.  
Jakiś zatruty smutek.  
- Znalazłem kogoś, dla kogo chcę atakować świat. Dla kogo chcę być... chcę być wolny. Dla kogo...  
Jakieś łzy zazdrosne.  
- ...jestem wolny.  
Szybkie sygnały.  
- Co powiedziała?  
- Rozłączyła się.  
Patrzę na kobietę przede mną. Ona wyciąga do mnie rękę i mocno chwyta moją dłoń. Tak tylko stoimy. Blisko i daleko od siebie. Słowa są niepotrzebne. Wystarczy to ciepło i obecność.  
- Pójdę do mieszkania mamy.


End file.
